Happy Ending?
by nana24A
Summary: Renesmee didn't choose Jacob when she matured. Jacob was hurt and broken but he moved on. What happens when Renesmee suddenly needs help? What happens when Jacob is the only one who could help her? What happens when she goes to him and find a mini Jacob at the door? "Fast healing doesn't heal a broken heart" COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hello everyone! As you can see, I got three for this story and one for Magical Love! This story is very sad story but a happy ending. I know that you will hate me because I put Jacob through all this pain, but it is for a reason. Jacob is my favorite character in the series. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Review guys if you enjoyed this chapter! It is a more like to fill you I'm about what happened. Thank you all! And the bold/italic words are lyrics from the song I Hate U I Love U by Gnash and Olivia O'Brien. Some paragraphs in this story will be acompined with music lyrics.**

 **JPOV:**

It seems like fate doesn't want to give me a happy ending. Pain and heartbreak were all what I knew since I was sixteen.

I loved Bella but she loved Edward and we had the weirdest love triangle ever. She chose Edward, married him, and left me heartbroken.

I imprinted on her daughter, Renesemee, I thought I would be happy after my heartbreak, but no. It was even more painful than the last time. I fought for her harder than I fought for Bella, but I didn't win. At least when Bella made her choice, she wanted me to be her friend and she didn't say harsh words. Unlike Renesmee, she said to me the most harsh words I've ever heard, she compeletly kicked me out of her life. But I didn't do what I did with Bella. I didn't run away. I stayed and solved my problem. I found a job to distract me, I filled all my time so I won't have to think about Renesmee. She married the vampire she met and went off to live with him. I still visit the Cullens regulary like I used to. I loved Esme like a mother, and Bella is still my bestfriend. Every time I saw her she would apologize because she isn't being there for me like I was for her when Edward left and she would ask if I am okay, I would just brush it off, telling her that I'm okay, I'm far from okay but I have to keep appearance. I knew that she knew that I'm not okay, in fact everyone knows that I'm far from okay. And I'm glad that they don't open this subject with me.

I met a girl name Nicole, I liked her, a lot. I asked her out on a date. We went on dating for about eight months, I kind of started to fall in love with her. When I wanted to declare my love to her, she broke up with me saying ' _you and me we just don't get along'_. When you are hurt twice, the smallest rejection could hurt you badly. It hurted me a lot, eventhough I didn't fall deeply in love with her. But I didn't give up, and I didn't run away.

I met another girl at work, her name was Madeline or Maddie as I liked to call her. She obviously had a crush on me and I liked her too. I liked her personality she is always cheerful and fun. I liked her eyes, they were the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. I liked her smile and her laugh. By the time, I fell in love with her. I never thought I could love anyone after Renesmee, but I loved Maddie more than Bella, more than Nicole and even more than Renesmee.

 ** _I don't mean no harm_**

 ** _I just miss you on my arm_**

 ** _Wedding bells were just alarms_**

 ** _Caution tape around my heart_**

I took permission from the tribal council to tell her about our secret because I wanted to marry her. Everyone from the Cullens were so happy for me, especially when they saw how happy I was with her. Because my dad and mom were dead, and my sisters each in a country, I introduced her to the Cullens as my family. She knew my secret and their's. She knew I loved Bella and Renesmee and the weird mother-daughter thing. She knew about imprinting. She knew about Nicole, yet she never hated me or left me. She loved me as much as I loved her, which I doubt. I loved her more than anything, she helped me pick up the pieces of my broken heart, and she knew that I didn't use her, that I really loved her. I never took advantage of her.

After a year of dating and three years of Renesmee leaving me. I proposed to her, and she said yes. She loved Alice and Rose a lot. They planned the wedding together. I invited the Cullens and even Renesmee, I sent her a wedding invitation, more to show her that I moved on and that I don't need a wolf voodoo to be happy. But of course, she didn't receive it, because when Edward went to give it to her they already moved. When they called her, I told them not to tell her, I don't want her to get updates about me.

After we got married in 8 months, we started to try for children, she got pregnant and we were very happy. She gave birth to a baby boy. William. Rose loved him a lot we almost visit them every weekend because they moved and we go to bonfires. Everything was perfect. When William was 5 months old, she got pregnant again, this time a girl, Sarah. When William turned one, we threw him a birthday party. One of the wolves, Brady, travelled after what happened with the Volturi, he came back at my son's first birthday, and he imprinted on my wife. Nobody told me anything, pitying me. I was running a patrol and I caught a glimpse of something I never wanted to see in Brady's mind:

My wife, sleeping with him. Cheating on me. I ordered him to tell me everything, and he said that he imprinted on her and blah blah blah...

I went back home and asked her if it was true, she confirmed it and told me that it started to happen after she gave birth to Sarah, which Is four months after the birthday. And that their 'sleeping thing' was going on for 3 months which is after the birth of my daughter in a month.

 _ **You said you wouldn't and you fucking did**_

 _ **Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix**_

 _ **Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed**_

I told her once that I was afraid that I would get hurt again, I told her that I'm scared. She promised that she would never hurt me like that, that she will always love me, but she lied.

She after asked for a divorce, because she can't hurt me like that and that she didn't mean to hurt me like Nicole, Bella and her daughter did, and finally that she is sorry for breaking my heart again. I divorced her on the condition that I keep my one year old son and my 4 months old daughter, she agreed. Everyone was very sad for me, but I had my children and I had to be strong for them.

I don't deal with my hurt like any other person would do. I don't have a one night stand every day, I don't drink until I can't walk again. When my children sleep, I would drink a beer or two which don't do anything to the high wolf metabolism, shed few tears and then I would go to sleep. And spend my days normally.

 _ **Always missing people that I shouldn't**_ **_be missing_**

I miss her, I miss her bell like laugh, I miss her eyes, I miss her scent, I miss everything about her. I never fell in love harder than I fell in love with Maddie. All the time I spent with her, I thought that imprinting was wrong, that I was supposed to imprint on her not on Renesmee, that she was my soulmate. But then, soulmates are supposed to end up together right? It seems like my soulmate passed away or something leaving me in a world of misery.

 ** _But love and trust are gone, I guess this is moving on_**

 ** _Everyone I do right does me wrong_**

 ** _So every lonely night I sing this song_**

But if I don't have a wife or a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't have a happy ending. I have bestfriends like Bella, Embry, Quill and Seth. I have my children and that is all I need. I don't need a woman to make me happy, I can be happy by myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **I'm on a vacation right now so I'm not sure if I can post everyday like I used to. So yeah! Review please**

 **RPOV:**

The worst mistake I have ever done in my life was kicking Jake out of it. I regret every single harsh word I said to him. He was everything I needed at any time I wanted. I went off and married Marc, a vampire that I met and we loved each other a lot. My whole family kept telling me that it won't work out with us and when I asked why, they just say that they have a feeling that it won't. I ignored them and told them that we could pass everything with our love. I kicked Jake out of my life, and married Marc. The first two years we were very happy together, we were so in love. By the fourth year , we started to have arguments every single day. We went into a huge disagreement that cause a divorce. After the divorce I found I was pregnant. Maybe this child could help us solve our problems. I called him and told him about the baby he didn't want the child or me anymore. I went to the only person I could ask help from without him telling me 'I told you so'

Jake.

I rode to La Push and to his house, I know this road like the back of my hand. Almost my whole childhood was here. I parked the car next to the red house and got out from the car, then I knocked on the door. I waited, hoping that he won't kick me out like I did to door opened, I looked down and found a mini Jake standing there, he looked like Jake in everything except his eyes. He looked about 1 year old. My breathing stopped and I felt my heart skip a beat. _Oh my God! Oh my God! This must be Jake's son. Holy cr*p! Let's just pretend that he is not Jacob's son. Just pretend!_

"Hey, is Jake here?" I asked the child

"Daddy! Thw pwety gwl want twalk yw," he yelled in a babyish tone running unstably inside the house.

 _Daddy? What the heck does daddy means? I know what it means but daddy for Jake? What the heck? Okay I'm overreacting, so what? He isn't supposed to be miserable just because I left him. But I'm his imprint! He isn't supposed to love anyone but me!_

 _Whoa, I can no longer pull out the imprinting card! This card is long gone!_

"Tell her to wait," I heard his husky voice from inside the house, my heart warmed at hearing his voice after years of not hearing it. Mini Jake came back and looked up at me. I could hear baby cries. And Jake trying to calm her as I heard him saying 'Sarah'

"Wait," he told me running back inside.

I waited for him.

 **JPOV:**

Sarah was crying, and I was preparing her bottle, trying to calm her until I finished the bottle.

"Daddy! Thw pwety gwl want twalk yw," William yelled.

"Tell her to wait," I told him

I smiled, he certainly have the Black family charm. Every girl he sees is 'pwety'. The bottle was finally finished, I cradled Sarah to my chest, putting the bottle at her mouth, she instantly started sucking at it. I was making my way to the door, I carried William with me. Only I, know how to cradle Sarah and carry William. I rested him on my hip, wrapping an arm around him, holding the bottle to Sarah's mouth and cradling her to my chest with the other arm. I mock scolded my son for leaving the door open, but smiling so I won't hurt him by scolding him. As I looked up I found a face that re-opened every single wound I had in my heart. My smile was smacked away and my face was drained from color. I saw Renesmee's face, the last face I wanted to see. But I won't kick her out, I put a fake smile and looked at her

"Renesmee! Long time no see," I said in fake enthusiasm. Even though it hurted her for me talk to her like that. She knows well enough what she has done.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yup! Another chapter! When I find internet I will instantly post as many as I can! So to answere lytebrytehybrid88: I killed Billy for a certain reason which is to show that he was lonely at that time and didn't really notice that the person who kept company could break his heart (Nicole) and he lives with his tribe, La Push also he might be miserable but not die because she didn't choose him. It will get happier in next chapters! Cheer up guys! Review!**

 **RPOV:**

I saw Jake walking to the door carrying both of his children feeding his daughter a bottle, he was scolding his son about leaving the door open, he was smiling at them, love and adoration in his eyes. _Okay but two children! TWO? What the heck?! Here I am overreacting again._

When he looked up the smile was wiped away from his face, and his face turned pale. After he recovered, he gave me a fake smile which if I didn't know him too well I would have believed it.

"Renesmee! Long time no see," he said faking enthusiasm. It hurted me that he was treating me this way, but I deserved it. I have hurt him a lot. I would play along

"Hi Jake," I smiled.

"Want to come in?" He asked

I nodded still smiling. I entered the house and sat in the living room. He walked to his old room and put mini Jake inside kissing his head. He still had Sarah in his arms feeding her.

He sat on the couch cradling the baby to his chest.

"So...how have you been doing lately?" I asked trying to start a conversation

"I'm good," he answered simply. I really felt hurt that he was treating me like that, but what can I do? I looked around and found a wedding picture on the TV table. There was Jake wearing a classic slate blue tuxedo. The bride was very beautiful, she was wearing a long sleeved mermaid lace dress. The dress was so elegant making the bride look more beautiful. She had a long brunette hair done in loose waves with a diamond hair clip and a veil. She had green eyes same as those of mini Jake ,and a beautiful fair skin. She looked like a girl out of a magazine or a runway. The dress hung over her perfectly sculpted body. She is Jacob's wife.

"Is that your wife?" I asked, but knowing the answer

"Yes, but we are divorced."

"Why?"

"Someone imprinted on her," he said removing the bottle from his daughter's mouth and raising her against his shoulder to burp her, he was softly rubbing her back.

"How did happen?" I asked curious

"On my son's first birthday, Brady came back from London. I invited him to the birthday and he imprinted on her when she was 7 months pregnant with Sarah. After she gave birth to her and she recovered, they started having a secret affair. I found out, I asked her if it was right, she confirmed it and asked for a divorce, I divorced her and kept the children."

There was a knock on the door, he opened the door and his ex-wife was there,

"Hey Maddie," he told her smiling a real smile, not fake one like the one he gave it to me, he loved her a lot.

"Hey Jake," she kissed his cheek, I saw how happy he was she she did this. Eventhough she cheated on him, he loves her.

"Come in," he invited her inside , when she saw me she turned to Jake

"Who is she?" She asked him

"Renesmee," he told her. Her eyes widened and she turned to me giving me a glare, turning back to Jake

"I'm here to talk to you about something, maybe later," she said giving me another glare.

"No, no, stay. I will go for a walk, I will be back when you are done," I said strolling to the door and walking a bit away but I'm still in hearing range

"So what did you want to talk about Maddie?"

"Me and Brady are moving," she said quietly that it was hard for me to catch

"What? You can't move, what about the children. Maddie think about it, you can't leave us like this."

"But Jake, I won't stay stuck here for your children,"She said.

"Please don't do this, what I'm going to tell Sarah when she grows up and asks about you? Please don't," he begged her

"You know I can't. Jake I'm here to ask you something. Jacob, I need you to forgive Brady and I. I need you to forgive me because I hurted you like Nicole, Bella and her did, I need you to forgive me for breaking my promise to you. Please Jake," her voice was cracking, she was crying.

She knew about my mother and I, she knew that I hurted him that's way she was glaring at me.

"It's not that easy Maddie, I need time. Please don't go, I love you, don't leave me," he begged again

"I'm so sorry Jake," she mumbled and rushed out of the house.

I ran after her.

"Wait, please," I called for her. She stopped and turned to me giving me a glare

"What do you want?" She spat

"I need to talk to you, please," I asked her

"Cup of coffee?" I added

She kept glaring but then she nodded.

At the coffee shop, I asked her how did they meet

"It all started at work, he was new. From the first look at him, I knew how sad he was, I didn't know the reason back then. I would be sitting at the reception area, he would come every single morning, not a minute late. Always looking down and not meeting anyone's eyes. He would do his work silently, he was the best mechanic in our garage. He used to do extra shifts, he leaves the garage at late night. I was really curious about him, I liked how mysterious he was. I liked him a lot. After few months, I gathered my courage and opened a conversation with him. He was very polite, and would give me a smile between now and then that made my heart beat faster. Everyday I would have a simple conversation that could make my day. Each time I look into his eyes, I see unbearable pain but I couldn't bring myself to ask him about it. Another few months, he asked me out on a dinner, I was so excited, I wore my favorite dress and did my hair, I made sure that I looked perfect. He was so romantic and so nice to me, no one ever treated me like he did. He kissed me after few dates, it was the second perfect experience I've ever had. The first was when he said that he loved me, my heart flew from happiness. After a while, he told me about his secret, at first I panicked, but I knew that he was only Jake. He told me about you and your mother and how you hurted him, yet he still loves you. He told me about Nicole. He introduced me to your family as his. He proposed to me and married me, when I said yes, he was so shocked as if he knew I would tell him no, when I asked him why he was this shocked he said 'I don't know, I never thought anyone would love me and marry me'. He treated me like a princess, never denying me to anything I asked him for, even if it was impossible, he gave it to me. Every single night he tells me how much he loves me and how much he is lucky to have me. When I was pregnant, he didn't let me do anything, he cooked for me my favorite food and took me to the doctor almost every weekend alway helping me down the stairs or to the car. He even cleaned the house for me. When I tell him why he was doing this he would tell me 'that is the least I can give you, you deserve much much more'. He truly loved me, but I hurt him, I went off and cheated on him. I couldn't control what had happened with Brady. After he told me about Nicole, your mother and you. I promised him that I won't hurt him like that, and I did. You won't understand how hurt he was when I asked for a divorce. I loved him, I truly did, but I loved Brady too."

After she finished telling her story, she looked at her watch

"I got to go right now," she got up and left. I sat there taking everything in, thinking about how bad he is feeling right now. By the time I was done thinking, it was 9:00pm I got up and made my way back to the house, but before I entered I looked through the window. He was sitting on the dinning table two beers on the table, he was playing with his wedding band. Taking a sip of the third beer and crying, rolling the ring between his fingers. Taking another sip and crying harder. My heart broke at his sight like this. He took the last sip and completely broke down. He rested his forearms on the table putting his forehead on them. His whole body shaking with his loud sobs. I rushed to the front door, it was unlocked. I entered the house vampire speed, rushing to him and wrapping my arms around his shaking frame. His head resting on my shoulder, I started running my fingers through his hair, this was always a comforting gesture for him.

"It's okay Jake, everything is going to be alright," I said to him, massaging his scalp while running my fingers through his soft hair. His sobs turned to hiccups. I pushed him a bit so I could see his face, his eyes were red, his cheeks were tear streaked, the ring still clutched tightly in his fist.

 **JPOV:**

I put my children to sleep after I made sure they were fed, clean and comfortable. I do this every once in a while, when I feel like I can't take it anymore. I headed to the kitchen and took out two beers, setting them on the table and opening them. I sat down on a chair grabbing one of them taking one long sip. I sat it back down and started thinking of all the pain I've gone through in my life.

I started with my mom when she passed away when I was nine. That caused a tear to shed. Then Bella breaking my heart, that caused another round of tears to fall down on my cheeks. Then Renesmee yelling at my face, tears continued streaming down my cheeks as the pain in my heart started rippling. I felt like my heart is getting torn so slowly and so painfully, every single part of it was burning with pain.

Without knowing what I was doing I opened a third beer, I was ashamed with myself that I did this, I was ashamed that I was crying, but at the moment, I didn't care. I started drinking from the third beer continuing with my painful memories, Renesmee marrying someone else, kissing him and kicking me out of her life. Then my dad's death, the overwhelming loneliness that I felt then, when I had no one by my side. I was all alone at that time. Nicole, how I thought that I might be happy with her only for her to tell me that we don't get along. Then Maddie, what I saw in Brady's mind, how she cheated on me, yet I still loved her more than anything in this world. How she came today telling me she is moving away, how we got divorced. The wedding band was placed on the table, I took it and started rolling it between my fingers, remembering our wedding, our honeymoon, when we found we are pregnant, the joy, happiness and love that we shared. It was all taken away from me by one look. I started sobbing uncontrollably, I think my children could wake up at my noise, but I couldn't bring myself to a stop, to an end. I rested my forehead on my forearms, I felt so ashamed of myself, I never felt so lame and so weak like I feel when I do this. When I drink, or cry like a baby. My whole body was shaking with sobs, I couldn't even breathe, I gasped for air between my sobs. I can't seem to find an end to this bullshit. I'm stupid, I can't do anything, I only know how to hurt myself over and over and over.

I felt arms wrap around me, arms of a girl that caused me to be this weak, a girl that I was supposed to push away and never let her in again. But I couldn't care any less, I needed comfort. She rested my head on her shoulder and she started running her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp softly. Again, I'm so ashamed of myself, I'm so pathetic. Asking comfort from a girl I'm supposed to hate. I shouldn't let her comfort me, I should have showed her that I'm strong. Instead, I showed her that I'm weak and lame, I showed her that I need comfort.

"It's okay Jake, everything is going to be alright," she whispered.

I calmed myself down so I won't look any weaker infront of her. I thought of my children, and how happy they made me, I thought about William and his babyish tone, about Sarah and her always unsatisfied hunger. I calmed down, my sobs turning into hiccups, she pushed me a bit away but I didn't meet her eye, I kept looking down at my fist. She ran her fingers through my hair again then moving them to my cheekbones, down to my chin, raising my face to meet hers. Her hand returned to my cheek

"There is no need to be ashamed, Jacob," she said staring into my eyes. I looked down

"I got to go and check on the children," I got up brushing her hand away and walking to their room.

I entered the room and found my two angles sleeping peacefully. They are the only ones keeping me sane, they are the only ones that keep me going on. These two are the most precious people alive to my heart. I love them with the whole of my heart. I placed a kiss on both of their foreheads and went out to clean the mess that I made. Renesmee was still sitting on the same chair from before, I took my three empty beers bottle and threw them in the trashcan, then cleaning the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, special thanks to JacobFAN, lytebrytehybrid88, newmommy2010 and MyWorldDosn'tEnd for their encouraging reviews. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review!**

 **RPOV:**

He turned on the sink and started washing his daughters bottle , William's bowl and his own dish.

"You staying here tonight?" He asked

"Yeah, if you don't mind," I whispered

"Sleep in Billy's room, do you have clothes?"

I smiled, he cares, but he is hurt, he don't want to show it.

"I have clothes with me, but where are you going to sleep?"

"I always sleep with the children."

"Why?" I asked

"Because if they needed anything at night," he said drying the dishes.

"Before anything, I want to talk to you," I said

"Go on," he said drying a dish and placing it at the dish rack.

"I got a divorce," he froze for a moment then he continued doing his job

"We had a lot of arguments and, we went into a huge fight that caused a divorce. Earlier this week I found that I was pregnant, I called him to share the happy news, but he said that he didn't want the child and he didn't want me anymore," I was crying right now. I knew no matter what I did to him he won't bear to see me cry. I covered my face with my hands and started crying. I felt him run his fingers through my curls, massaging my scalp like I did to him

"It's okay, I understand."

He understands more than anyone could.

"I don't want to go back to my family's house, they would say 'I told you so' and they would make me feel more ashamed, I don't want this," I said still crying

"Tomorrow, I have an appointment with Carlisle to check on my children, they live only a two hours away. I could take you with me. He would check on you, he is the only one who can control his thoughts from Edward, he won't tell anyone." I nodded. His hands ran down from my scalp to my back, rubbing it softly, helping me relax.

"Go to sleep right now," he mumbled

"Can you get me my bag from the car trunk?" I asked

"Give me the keys," I took them out of my pocket and gave it to him. Moments later he came with my bag giving it to me, he led me to Billy's room. I turned to him

"Where is Billy?" I asked

"He passed away," he croaked

"I'm so sorry Jake," I mumbled. He nodded. I put on some PJs and layed on the bed, it was covered by the scent of Maddie, now I know why he doesn't sleep here, he would remember.

Late at night I was awoken by the sound of baby cries, and Jake's whispering words. I peeked through the door to look at him. He was carrying Sarah, pacing around the house in hopes to calm her down until her milk is warmed. He walked to the kitchen and took the bottle placing it at her mouth, she immediately started sucking at it. I stayed next to the door watching him feeding her, burping her and taking perfect care of her. I followed them silently and stood next to the door of his old room so he can't see me. He wanted to place her in her crib, but she cried again and clutched his shirt, he hugged her to his chest wrapping his large hands around her tiny body, she instantly calmed down

"You want to sleep next to daddy?" He asked her patting her hair, he walked over to a very small bed for a werewolf and layed down, placing her beside him, keeping a hand on her body do she won't fall down. Their breathes evened signaling their sleep.

I was mad at myself right now, I ruined the chance that I had with him. If I was pregnant with his baby, he would never do what Marc had done. He stays awake all day to work and all night to look after his children, he only gets a few hours of sleep apparently. When I saw him, he was thinner, his skin was paler than its usual glowing russet skin and black circles under his eyes. His eyes also lost their gleam of happiness and love to anyone, this gleam is saved for his children only. That gleam was always in his eyes, but now it was only for his children.

I walked back to Billy's room and layed on the bed, when sleep came again it was interrupted by another round of cries. This time I just stayed and listened, I heard the bed creak then him whispiring

"Shhhh."

Then the sounds moved towards the bathroom, so I got up and went to see what he was doing. He was changing diapers for mini Jake, cooing for him to stay silent so his sister won't wake up. But he didn't, he heard his daughter'a cries coming from the other room. Jake smacked his palm against his face and fastly finished changing the diaper for mini Jake. He ran out of the bathroom carrying mini Jake on his hip, he didn't even notice me. I went after him and stood in the same spot I was standing before just watching him trying to calm down both children.

He sat on the floor placing each kid on a thigh bouncing them lightly, hugging them to his chest, patting their head softly, but they refused to stop crying. So I made and appearance, I stretched my arms out taking mini Jake from his lap

"Let me help you," I said. I cradled him to my chest and rocked him back and forth, Jake doing the same with Sarah. I was able to make mini Jake go to sleep, and Jacob was able to let Sarah stop crying. I placed him in his crib and stared at him. For a moment, I imagined myself Jacob's wife, the mother of those two children. Instead of them having their mother's green eyes, they have my brown eyes, my bronze hair instead of the brunette hair or my curls instead of the straight hair they have. For a moment, I imagined myself cuddled next to Jacob's warm body as we layed on our bed or making love with him. I imagined myself being treated like a princess by him, I imagined everything that Maddie told me happening to me instead of her. How stupid I am for marrying Marc? Jacob was the right one, Marc was a mistake. A tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped away instantly nod turned to walk out of the room. I found Jake laying on the very small bed with Sarah, like the position from before. I ran back to Billy's room before I broke down in front of him. I buried my face in the pillow that smelled more like Jake than Maddie, and cried my eyes out. I'm so stupid, everything that I do is wrong, I should've never left him, my family told me not to but I didn't listen. I'm an idiot. That night I cried myself to sleep.

I only felt like I slept for an hour when I heard an alarm ring,

"Shit!" I mumbled sleepily shifting in my bed trying to get more sleep but I couldn't. So I got up and tip toed to the place that I was hiding in all night to see Jake.

He was getting up yawinig a little, stretching his muscles. He started with mini Jake, he softly shook him awake

"Willy, get up, we have to go now," he kept cooing for him and shaking him softly until he woke up. He carried him and placed him on his hip, then walking out of the room not noticing me again. He went to the bathroom, I followed him. He changed Willy's diaper then showered him with warm water cooing for him all the time so he won't cry. When he finished giving him a shower, he dressed him up with something that aunt Alice and aunt Rose would put a baby in then he sat him down in his high chair and walked to the kitchen to prepare food for him. He poured warm milk to fill half of a sippy cup and a bowl of cerelac. Placing a chair in front of Willy's high chair he started to feed him cerelac while Willy drank from his milk every while when Jake gave him the sippy cup. I decided to make an appearance I walked to the dinning room

"Good morning Jake," I told him smiling lightly

"'Morning," he said his words interrupted by a yawn. He finished feeding Willy, wiped his mouth clean giving him the rest of the cup to drink from, putting him on the carpeted floor infront of the TV in the living room, kissing his head.

Jake walked back to the kitchen, scrubbed the high chair clean and placed the bowl in the sink.

"Where is Sarah?" I asked but knowing she is sleeping. As if cue, I heard her cries.

"Crying," Jake chuckled, drying his hands with a towel then walking towards the room. I sat at the couch Willy sitting next to my legs. He did to her like what he did with Willy changing diapers, showered her, then fed her mashed potatoes and a half bottle of milk. The whole time she was making talking noises and incoherent words that made her look as cute as ever, saying 'dada' between those cute talking noises. Jake was smiling widely at her all the time enjoying her incoherent words.

After he finished feeding her he sat her on the floor where she crawled to no where in exact while Jake prepared bottles, food in plastic boxes, toys, wet wipes, baby powder and all the baby's necessities. He got showered and got dressed.

"You want to go with them?" He asked

"Where?"

"Emily's, she takes care of them while I'm at work."

"No, I think I will stay here do you mind?" I answered sweetly smiling. He shook his head, and crouched down to carry Willy. I looked at his children, like really looked at them. They were so beautiful. Sarah had brunette wavy hair, her eyes were large surrounded with very long lashes and her pupils were green, a beautiful green. Her skin was an olive tone that contrast with her green eyes. She was so chubby and so cute, the cutest baby I've ever seen espically when she does the baby's noise.

Willy had the same eyes and olive tone but his hair was black like Jacob's. He had all of Jacob's features except for his eyes. Sarah had a bit of her mother and a lot of her father too.

Jake walked to his car first placing the bag, then he took his children placing each on a hip putting them in their car seats and buckling them. It seems that he bought a new car, this car is definitely larger than the rabbit he used to have.

"G'bye," he told me then opening the front seat and driving away. I closed the front door and walked to the living room sitting on the couch.

I'm obviously pregnant, looking like a six weeks pregnant. If this baby is like me, I should give birth next week.

I just sat the whole time watching TV until Jake and his children came back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, special thanks to lytebrytehybrid88, newmommy2010, TheWorldDosn'tEnd, and JacobFAN for their encouraging reviews. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review!**

 **RPOV:**

When they came back, both Sarah and Willy were sleeping. Jake silently placed them in their cribs. Then he emptied the bag and its contents placing the toys in the children's room. The empty plastic boxes, sippy cups, and bottles in the kitchen. The powder, wipes and those things on the counter of the bathroom.

He washed all the dishes, then heated some food to eat. I sat opposite to him on the dinning table

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" He said taking his first bite

"When are we going to grandpa?" I asked him

"At five," he answered, taking another bite.

"Do you want to eat?" He asked me

"No thanks, I still don't find human food appealing," I said shrugging

"You used to like eggs," he told me. I think my whole body lit up, he remembers my favorite food! I smiled

"Maybe because I'm pregnant I don't find this pasta appealing," I pointed to his dish,"I used to eat pasta."

"You used to eat pasta," we said at the same time. Then we looked into each other's eyes. Our connection was so clear, pulling us to each other, it was strong, so strong. Like a steel cable. How did I deny such a connection? We are meant to be together. How was I able to reject him? He was not supposed to go through all of this heartache. He was supposed to be with me from the beginning, he was supposed to be my husband and I was supposed to be his wife. This is all wrong, me marrying Marc and having his baby. Him marrying Maddie and raising her children alone. This is all wrong!

Our moment was interrupted by baby's cries. Jake cut our eye contact to go to his children room. As soon as he went, I broke down crying. I lost my chance with him, he would never accept me again, he would never want to love me or marry me. I felt a tug at my pants, I looked down and saw Willy looking up at me with his wide green eyes curiously

"Why yw crwaing?" He asked. I giggled loudly and wiped my tears, carrying him and placing him on my knee, patting his hair. He took a strand of my curly hair in his small hands and started tugging at it, playing with it.

"Yw awr vwey pwety," he told me smiling, I threw my head back and laughed loudly, I heard Jake's laughter from behind me. I looked back at Willy

"Well thank you," I said,"you are handsome too."

"What do we say?" Jake asked him standing at my side, Sarah on his hip

"Thwank yw," he told me

"You're welcome," I said smiling

"He always says this-" referring to you are pretty"-to Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Esme," Jake said taking him from my lap resting him on his other hip, he smirked and looked at Willy

"What do I say to mommy?" He asked him, chuckling lightly. Willy squirmed in his hold, Jake let him down. He climbed the chair next to me and sat as close as he could to me so I sat him on my lap. He leaned foreward and kissed my cheek

"Yw vwey bwtifwl Maddie, I lwv yw," he said, deepening his tone trying to make it look like his father's, I giggled feeling my heartbreak slowly. Jake laughed taking him from my lap back to his hip.

"Let's go and get dressed," he told them both walking towards the room bouncing both children on his hips. His children are intelligent, Willy can form sentences and he is only two years and a half.

He dressed Sarah in a cute dress and Willy in khakis pants, blue button down shirt and white shoes as soon as I saw them

"Alice," I rolled my eyes and smiled

"No actually, I bought it for them," Jake said. I looked up shocked

"Now go and get dressed we have a long drive," he told me putting down Sarah next to William on the carpet next to the TV then going to the kitchen to prepare the babies' bag.

I changed into a sundress because it is the only thing that fits me, my belly is large! Then I walked out and sat on the couch the children next to my legs.

Sarah looked up at me, a pacifier in her mouth. Her jaw and cheeks shaking at the movement of sucking on the pacifier, blinking her eyes few times. She looked so goddamn cute! Then she looked back at the toy in her hands.

"Come on," Jake told me, after placing the bag in the car walking towards Sarah where she instantly outstretched her small arms toward him, he smiled and carried her resting her on his left hip. She rested her head on his shoulder still sucking on her pacifier, Jake turned his head a little and placed a kiss on her head then leaning down taking Willy and resting him on his other hip kissing his head too. I got up and followed him outside where he locked the door while carrying both children.

Jake buckled them in the car seats, the bag next to them and he actually opened the door for me, I sat down shifting a lot trying to make myself comfortable. I didn't look as weak as my mother when she was pregnant, I hunted a lot when I was still thin and I'm stronger than my mother. As we were driving I turned to Jake

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?" He said not taking his eyes off the road

"Can you take me hunting?" I asked

"You can't hunt while you are like that, it's not good. I will tell Carlisle to give us some blood bags for you to drink," he answered still looking at the road.

What the heck? Did he just admit that he cares for me and my child?

Of course he does you are his imprint dummy!

But why would he care if I hurted him? Why did he let me in his house?

Because he still loves you idiot! Open your eyes, who in the world would do what he has done?!

He loves me?

Of course he does!

My internal argument was cut with

"Dada!" Sarah squealed

"Sarah, why did you remove your pacifier?" Jake asked as if she could answer

"Dada!" She squealed again

Jake chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"How did she even managed to remove it?" I asked him

"She spat it out," Jake said smirking. I laughed loudly

"You have such intelligent children," I said

He smiled and continued driving. The whole ride we were listening to Sarah's squeals, incoherent words and baby's noises. She is such a cute baby!

Jake parked the car and again opened the door for me before he carried both children and the bag. We entered the hospital going to the receptionist

"Good afternoon, or evening," Jake chuckled, she seemed to be his friend

"Hi Jacob, how are you?" She asked him smiling widely

"I'm great what about you?" He asked her

"Good, who is she?" She nodded toward me,"is she your wife?" She asked.

Oh! She doesn't know that he is a single dad

"No she is my step sister, I'm-" he cleared his throat,"a single dad," he told her.

"I didn't know that," she said,"sorry," she said looking down

"S'okay, when is Dr. Cullen ready to see us?" He asked her

She looked back up at him smiling, Jake gave her a charming smile

"Just-um wa-it here," throat clear,"for a min-ute," she stuttered. He nodded still smiling his charming smile and sat down on a chair placing each kid on a thigh, I sat next to him both hands placed on my belly. The baby inside me kicked, a strong kick, I moaned in pain. Jake instantly was concerned he placed both kids on his left thigh and turned to me

"You okay?" He asked me

"Yeah, I'm alrig-" it was interrupted with another kick making me moan in pain again.

"Why don't you try and project something to calm her down? It might work," he said. I placed my hands on my belly and started projecting images but it didn't work, she kept kicking me hard.

"It's not working Jake, ahhh," I said between my moans of pain, biting on my lip hard to prevent a scream, my eyes shut tight.

"Nessie, calm down a little," he said, as he was trying to comfort me his hand brushed my belly and the kicking instantly stopped. I let out a breathe and relaxed my body. When his hand left my belly, she started kicking again

"Jake please! Put your hand back," I begged, clutching my belly. He placed his hand back again on my stomach and the kicking stopped, I sighed and licked my lip to help the wound that my teeth made heal.

"Maybe because your hand is warm," I said

"But your hands are warm too," he sai

"You are hotter than me," I said. As I realised what I just said, I bit my lip and blushed looking down.

"Mr. Black?"

Jake looked up and smiled

"Dr. Carlisle is ready to see you," the nurse smiled. He removed his hand from my belly to get up and carry both children on his hips. I slowly got up after him resting my weight on Jake's side, he didn't seem to mind eventhough he was already carrying two children.

He entered first, I could feel grandpa tense when he smelled me

"Renesmee?" He asked, I hid behind Jacob clutching his shirt in my fists

"Y-yes?" I answered

"Come here," he said. I slowly moved from Jacob's back to his side still clutching his shirt. Grandpa was infront of me in a flash grabbing me in a hug only to notice my baby bump.

"Renesmee what's that?" He asked me shocked

"A baby, Marc's baby," I said almost a whisper

"Where is Marc?" He asked

"He divorced me," I said still in Jacob's side clutching the side of his shirt as tears fell down my cheeks. Jake instantly placed his children on the bed next to him and turned around grabbing me in a hug, running his hands up and down my hair.

 **JPOV:**

Just because she hurted me doesn't mean that she deserves to hurt, I hugged her and comforted her. I didn't have anyone to comfort me back then and she doesn't deserve the same.

"Come and sit here honey," Carlisle said. She sat down on the chair her face buried in her hands as she cried. I sat on the arm of the chair taking her in a side hug running my hands up and down her arm until she calmed down while Carlisle examined my children. After he finished and gave them their vaccine, both were crying from the vaccine so I let go of Renesmee and sat both children on my lap, trying to make them stop crying

"Your children are really healthy, you are doing a great job but you need to take more care after your own health, you don't really look healthy," he told me, I nodded and smiled

"Can you give us some blood bags for Nessie?" I asked him

"Sure, I will try to provide you some," he told me

"Thanks Doc, I appreciate it," I said

"No need."

After he took a look at Nessie, he told us when to come so he could give her a c-section in the hospital. He will be able to do it for her without anyone noticing anything different. He gave us blood bags, a lot of them which make me nauseated to see her drink them. He told us also that he will send more blood bags when we run out of those. Even though it is horribly disgusting, I had to do this for Renesmee.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, special to lytebrytehybrid88 for her encouraging reviews. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **So I didn't mention this part before because I didn't want to spoil the story from the beginning so yeah! I know it is short, sorry 'bout that, but it is important. A secret revealed!**

 **Review please!**

 **RPOV:**

While driving back home, both children were sleeping and both of them looking so cute. I was drinking a cup of blood that Jake filled for me. He was driving with complete silence not taking his eyes off the road.

I kind of felt bad for him, he looked terribly exhausted but when he gets back home he won't be able to sleep because his children will be awake. I fell asleep half-way through the road leaving Jake awake alone and driving. My sleep was interrupted with

"Nessie? Wake up," Jake's voice woke me up. He was carrying both children, their heads rested in the crooks of his neck, sleeping. I yawned and got up slowly, following him to the house. As soon as I entered, I rushed to Billy's room slumping down on the bed continuing my sleep.

 **JPOV:**

I put my children in their cribs and layed on the small bed in the room trying to get some sleep before Sarah or Willy wake up. After what only seemed like minutes, I was awoken with a terrified scream, I jolted awake and found both children sleeping, it must be Renesmee. I ran to her room and knocked the door before entering. I entered the room and found her hands wrapped around her belly and she was crying. I rushed to her bed and sat next to her grabbing her in a hug

"It's okay Nessie, it is just a dream," I comforted

"Please Jake don't let him hurt me," she sobbed into my shoulder

"What are you talking about?" I asked her

She took a couple of deep breathes to calm down keeping her head on my shoulder

"Marc used to abuse me. He used to spank me with his belt till I bled and I couldn't walk again," she sniffled, her body shaking with sobs, her voice shaky as she talked to me,"He used to beat me hard till I soaked my clothes with blood and bruises filled my skin,"she sobbed harder,"He even used to rape me so hard until I couldn't feel the lower part of me anymore,"she said burying her face in my chest

"No one was able to see my bursies because I heal fast," her sound was muffled with my shirt,"but I didn't tell anyone because l thought that I loved him."

"Jake the story that I told you was fake, I ran away from him because I didn't want him to hurt my baby, I came to you because I know that you will keep me safe. I didn't get a divorce, I just ran away. Please Jake keep me safe," I was speechless. She didn't deserve any of this, she is so fragile compared to a vampire. She is vulnerable to him, he don't even need things to beat her with, his hands alone could make her bleed, he is a vampire afterall. I kissed her head

"It's okay Renesmee, you are safe now, I will keep you safe," she continued sobbing into my chest until she fell asleep. I layed her back on the bed but she clung to my shirt like a dear life

"Please Jacob, don't leave me alone," she said, fresh tears threatening to escape

"I'm just going to sleep next to the children," I told her

"No please stay next to me, I'm so scared," and the tears ran down her cheeks. I layed on the bed next to her trying to keep an appropriate distance, but she snuggled to my side as close as she could and continued her sleep.

After she fell into a deep sleep, I heard a baby's cry. I gently untangled her arms from mine and got up slowly walking to the room to feed Sarah. I fed her and burped her, changed her diapers and then putting her back to sleep.

As soon as she slept, I heard sobs coming from Billy's room, I walked to the room and found her like last time clutching her swollen belly with her hands and crying. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest

"I just went to feed Sarah, it's okay Renesemee," I said to her trying to calm her down

"Please don't let him hurt me anymore,"she begged sobbing to my shirt

"I won't let him near you. I will keep you safe, I promise," I said. She continued sobbing to what seemed like hours until she fell asleep in my arms again.

I kept her cuddled to my chest and layed back down on the bed, falling asleep after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Yup late! I know, like I said before vacation. Please review!**

 **RPOV:**

I woke up wrapped in Jake's arms, my head rested on his chest, his head rested on mine. I felt so safe and so warm wrapped in his embrace. I looked up at his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful and innocent, he didn't look like a guy that went through pain and have to raise two toddlers alone, he looked like a kid, an innocent kid. He didn't deserve what happened to him at all. I slipped from his embrace and walked outside the room to hear squealing and baby noises. I entered the children's bedroom and found both Willy and Sarah awake, they were sitting in their cribs, wearing their pyjamas with feet and playing with toys in their cribs. Sarah was putting back the pacifier to her mouth, it was attached to her pyjamas but she was having a hard time trying to. I walked to her crib and took the pacifier putting it to her mouth. She looked up at me with those heart-melting green eyes, her face turned into a frown and she spat the pacifier and started crying. I didn't know what to do so I asked her

"Sweetheart what is wrong?" I cooed

"Dada!"she cried. Only minutes later Jake was next to me, her frown of sadness turned to a smile as she reached out for him, he carried her and rested her on his hip. She snuggled closely to him and put her pacifier back, resting her head on his shoulder, sucking on her pacifier.

"Good morning sweetheart," he kissed her head, then he walked towards Willy's crib and carrying him, resting him on his other hip

"Good morning kiddo," he kissed his head

"Gawd Mwning daddy," Willy said putting his head in Jake's neck crook.

"Good morning Renesmee, do you feel okay today?" He asked me concerned

"I'm fine," I said smiling, he smiled back at me then be went to the bathroom to shower and change for his children.

I stood beside him all the time just watching him how he gently showered each one of them making sure the water is warm enough so they won't get sick. Sarah was so funny she kept splashing Jake with water and soap then giggling, he enjoyed hearing her giggles of joy.

By the time he was done cleaning them, he was soaked with water and soap. He dressed Willy with a cute white t-shirt and jeans cutoffs that reached below his knees paired with an elegant pair of shoes. He styled his black hair spiky then when he finished he place him in front of me

"What do you think?" He said smirking

"He looks so...cute!" I exclaimed hugging the small baby to my chest

"Yup! He will definitely be a charmer when he grows up," Jake said happily

"I bet all the girls will run after him," I said releasing Willy from my hug

"Just like his father," Jake joked. Willy ran to Jake unstably

"Daddy, she hwgged me! She is sw pwety!" Willy yelled. Jake and I burst out laughing.

"I want to mawey her," he told Jake

"She is too old for you, don't you think so?" Jake told him smirking

"I grow uwp!" He said to Jake

"Well I don't know, why don't you ask her?" He pointed to me. Willy ran back to me and looked up at me with hopeful green eyes

"Mawey me?" He asked me, I giggled and placed him at my lap

"How about we wait till you grow up then we decide?" I told him patting his chubby cheek,"I'm not going anywhere," I told him, he instantly turned sad

"Mommy swy thws bwt she lewve," willy said sadly, I looked up at Jake shocked that he remembered such a thing, he mouthed me 'wait' and took Willy from my lap

"You know that mommy loves you so much, but she had to go. She didn't leave because of you, she loves you a lot," Jake told him

"Why mommy lewve?"

"She had to because...she doesn't love daddy anymore, but she loves you and Sarah very much," he said to him

"I lwve yw daddy," Willy said

"I love you too," Jake said kissing his head, he set him down

"Now go play with Sarah."

Willy pushed himself up and ran to the room

"How did he remember that?" I asked still shocked

"Carlisle said that because I live around vampires, the wolf gene will start working, but slowly since they don't live in the territory. Once it starts working, it will cause the inhuman intelligence like vampires and werewolves are, and by the time it develops. This is way they are intelligent and can remember things well ,also understand it," he told me .

After he dressed Sarah in a cute dress and putting a cuter headband on her brunette hair, he sat on the couch, both children playing at the floor next to his legs

"Jake why don't you get married?" I blurted out the question

"Four times are enough," he said

"What makes you so sure that she will leave?" I asked him

"I'm not taking any risks or I will go insane maybe committ suicide, trust me, I've been through enough. Once Sarah turns two and Willy three I will stop phasing and die peacefully," he told me not meeting my eye but staring at his children who were playing next to his leg. I gasped

"No Jake you can't do that! What if they phase you can't leave them to live forever without a father," I said _,_

 _He can't just grow old and die! I don't want to loose him!_

 _But I already did, ever since I chose Marc._

"They don't need one, I might live till they turn eighteen or nineteen, it will be long enough. I could get to see them get married and have a child or two, it's enough for me," he shrugged

"But Jake..."

"Nessie, you don't know how it feels like to be lonely. Loneliness is painful, more than a heartbreak. Dad passed away like four years ago leaving me alone for how long till I met Maddie. Almost two years, they were so horrible. I'm not going to spend forever alone. Lonliness sucks, I want to die, I want to be with my mother and my father, is it really that hard?" He told me almost choking by a sob

"But Jake being a wolf helps you heal..."

"Fast healing doesn't heal a broken heart."

With that he ended our conversation. Sarah crawled closer to him signaling for him to carry her, Jake smiled and carried her from the floor and setting her on his thigh. He wrapped an arm around her back so she won't fall.

She looked up at her father with adoring eyes, squealing with happiness, her small hands going up and down in an exciting manner. Jake leaned and gave her a kiss on her head.

Willy was staring at me, he obviously still wants to marry me. I smiled at him, and he gave me a baby-ish smile then he ran towards me, I carried him and placed him on my lap.

Like that, we looked like a family. Me Jake's wife and him my husband, Sarah is daddy's little girl while Willy is momma's boy, me pregnant with our third child. That was my dream, a loving husband and a small family living in a small home. But my dream vanished as I married Marc, I could have made my dream come true but I am stupid, I thought I could make this dream come true with Marc. I was wrong, my dream will never come true unless I am with Jake. Jake makes dreams come true and now he is planning to stop phasing and die to let my dreams die with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Hello everyone thanks for reading my story. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **The reviews number is changing but the reviews are not showing up, I logged out and logged in again but it didn't work, do you know how to solve it? PM me since the reviews are not working. PS. Down there she said a girl, because a male half-vampire is venomous.**

 **JPOV:**

I was sitting with my children on my lap, and I was reading for them a story my left arm wrapped around Sarah who was sitting on my left thigh, my right arm wrapped around Willy who was sitting on my right thigh. Renesmee was sitting next to me observing my children, she really liked them, who wouldn't, they are the cutest toddlers on earth.

As I was reading the phone rang

"Here let me continue for them the story," Renesmee said taking both children setting them in the same position I was sitting in and continued the story, Willy didn't mind but Sarah was about to cry. William loved Renesmee and he wanted to 'mawey her' but Sarah doesn't like anyone but me. She instantly started crying yelling out a 'daddy' I took her from Renesmee's lap and immediately calmed down, seeing tears in her green eyes was painful so I kept her on my lap as I answered the phone

"Jacob?" Bella's voice asked

"Bella! How are you?" I asked her happily, Sarah started doing 'beba' noises that is how she calls Bella, Willy squealed 'beela'.Bella loved them because she didn't have Renesmee as a baby long enough.

"I'm fine what about you Jake? How are your children?" She asked him

"I'm okay, both children miss you," I said smiling

"Are you coming over today? it is the weekend," she asked

"No, I don't think I will be able to. I'm a little bit tierd," I answered

"You sure you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm alright. Say hi to everyone," I told her

"Will do, hope to see you soon, bye."

"Bye," I hung up and saw Renesmee crying. I scooted closer to her

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"I miss my parents, I miss my whole family," she sobbed

"Why don't you go and see them? They won't kick you out, they love you so much," I told her

"It is not that they will kick me out, I know they won't. But when they know what Marc did to me, they will want to kill him. They will track him down and kill him, I don't want them to kill him if he didn't follow me. I mean if he followed me and came to hurt me or my baby, I don't mind him dead but I don't want them to follow him and kill him," she sobbed harder. I knew exactly what is wrong with her

"You still love him don't you?"

"It doesn't matter if I love him or not, he didn't make my dreams come true. All what I wanted was a husband who really loves me and a family of my own but he never gave me those things. It was a mistake, marrying him was a mistake. He did nothing but hurt me physically and emotionally, and now I have to raise this child all alone," she cried into my chest, I knew that she needed to talk everything out to get better so I let her. She told me everything from the first day she got married till the day she ran away, she told me about his beating, spanking and raping. She told me about how he treated her like a cheap whore. She told me what tools he used to beat her with mostly his belt. She told me how he never had mercy on her, how he beat her like an animal, how he raped her like if she doesn't have senses, what she felt after he finished all the beating, raping and spanking of the day, that she couldn't walk, couldn't feel her legs or lower part, her clothes torn and soaked with blood so were the sheets all torn and bloody. She told me how many times he had broken her bones during beating her or raping her. It was horrible to listen to. Without her notice she projected everything to me, everything like everything.

I felt guilt wash over me when she finished, it was my fault that she went through this, maybe if I fought a little more harder I could've won.

"I'm sorry Renesmee," I told her my words dripping with guilt, I will never forgive myself for this.

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked me wiping her tears

"It is all my fault, maybe if I fought harder you could have chosen me, I gave up too early," I said tugging at my hair about to rip it off. She giggled slightly

"Jake, if you have fought any harder I would have murdered you myself, I was so stupid back then. I'm glad that I didn't murder you or these two beautiful creatures won't be here," she smiled and nodded towards the children's room.

"I really love them, if I have a girl I want her to be friends with them or Willy might marry her instead of me," she giggled louder this time, I laughed with her at my cute little charming boy

"Are you sure you are okay? You can talk to me about anything," I assured her, at least I will try to lessen my guilt by helping her

"I feel a lot better now, another cup of blood won't be a problem though," she smiled at me, she drank four cups while telling me her story. I filled a blood cup and gave it to her, feeding both children until she finished.

After I fed them, they looked tired so I put them to sleep for a nap.

As I sat back down on the couch Renesmee looked at me and brushed her hair with her fingers

"You know I feel a lot better than I'm supposed to be feeling do you know why?" She asked me curiously

"Maybe...because you...showed me everything," I whispered. She gasped and looked at me with shock

"The whole thing?" She asked

I nodded my head

"Ever since it started, the whole two years he abused you in," I whispered honestly

"I'm so sorry you had to see this Jake, I really am," she started crying again

"It's okay you need to let it out," I told her, she finally calmed down completely after I gave her another cup of blood.

"Jake do you have any maternity clothes from Maddie? I'm tired of sundresses," she said

"Sure, sure. Follow me," I said smiling at her. I walked to Billy's room, we had two wardrobes one for her and one for me. I unlocked and opened hers, as soon as I opened it I was attacked with her feminine sweet lilac scent, it caused tears to sting in my eyes, I held each door in a hand and looked down on the floor trying to concentrate on anything but her scent, I couldn't do that. Tears rolled down my cheeks

"You find clothes here," I mumbled rushing out of the room.

 **RPOV:**

He rushed out of the room leaving the closet open, I smelt his tears before he ran out. I got up and rummaged through her maternity clothes, everything was so fashionable, I guess she shopped with my aunts, I took the first shirt and the first pants putting them on quickly. I walked out of the room, looking around for Jake but I didn't find him so I walked outside and found him sitting at the backyard his head between his hands sobbing mumbling 'get a grip' over and over trying to calm himself down. I stood back and watched him

"Get a grip," he mumbled over and over then he stopped

"I'm so pathetic," he started

"I'm so stupid. I'm so lame. I deserve this, every single bit of it."

"I just enjoy hurting myself over and over. I'm an idiot."

He kept saying such things to himself until he stopped crying, he wiped his tears and slowly got up, I entered the house so he wouldn't see me staring at him. He entered the house with the smile that clearly said 'I'm not okay I'm just pretending' he walked to the children's room and woke them up so they could sleep at night.

He played with them, read for them, fed them, sang for them then put them to sleep again. He crashed on the bed in the room and fell asleep instantly.

I wasn't tired, so I did something I never thought I would do. I opened Maddie's wardrobe and took the photo albums inside it to see them.

The first one was all about the wedding and honeymoon. From the cermoney, their first kiss as a husband and a wife. Photoshoots with the beach behind them, to the reception. I could see the adoration and love in his eyes as he looked at her, happiness was sparkling in his eyes in all pictures.

The honeymoon pictures were at a beach standing next to each other. Landmarks behind them. She always had her left hand rested on his chest, showing off the beautiful ring and wedding band he bought for her. Her right arm wrapped around his waist, and he always had an arm around her waist. They were mostly her pictures only a little of them were Jake alone either Jake and Maddie or Maddie were a lot of pictures taking at the hotel mirror, like ones dressed up for a dinner or for the beach. They looked so happy with each other.

The next album was when she got pregnant with Willy, the first picture was the picture of an ultra sound then the developing stages of her pregnancy, Jake always had an arm around her shoulders and a hand on her belly, smiling widely, happier than I've ever seen him. There were pictures of Willy with his parents from day one till his first birthday when things fell apart. The last one was for Sarah, at the stages of pregnancy were Maddie was in the picture, all of them were Jake and Sarah or her alone, Maddie only stayed for the first four months of her life then she left Jake to raise both children alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Late, I know, sorry.**

 **So the reviews thing is a glitch, I hope they can fix it soon.**

 **Please review!**

 **RPOV:**

After I finished looking through his pictures, I put the albums back in Maddie's wardrobe. I took a shower, I found some of Maddie's shampoo so I washed my hair using her, body wash and shampoo, I took a pajama from her closet and put it on. Then I opened Jake's wardrobe, all its clothes wee Jake's fashion as I used to call it. Sweatpants, plain t-shirts, jeans, cutoffs. The only thing out of his wardrobe was his wedding tuxedo.

There was also four albums so out of curiosity I took them out and started with the first one, it had pictures of Billy and Sarah, young Rebecca and Rachel and a baby Jacob. Baby Jacob was such a cute little thing, always next to his mother. The similarities in the looks between baby Jacob and Willy was amazing! They looked so much like each other except for the eyes, it was like another version of baby Jacob.

The other album was a teenager Jacob, with his friends, with his sister, his father and with my mother. He looked so happy.

The third one was full of my pictures, me reading a book, me eating ice cream, me playing with my hair, me drinking blood, running around. Me in my favorite outfits, everything about me since I was born till I left him. I was crying silently when I finished looking through the album, the ones that I was with him were torn in two halves him alone and me alone.

I also noticed that a picture of him and Maddie in the previous album had a small tear at the top of it, as if he wanted to tear it but he couldn't.

The fourth one had two parts, one with a beautiful girl with mahogany hair, whom I assumed was Nicole, the others were with Maddie when they were dating and engaged.

He was happy with both of them but both of them ended up by breaking his heart, he is completely crushed right now. I put them back and layed on the bed trying to get some sleep.

When sleep came and my lids were closing, I heard a baby's cry that jolted me awake, I got up to help Jake with the children. But he was faster than me, Sarah isn't comfortable with me anyways. He fed her a bottle, then put her on the floor till he washed the bottle. She did something that surprised me, she crawled to Billy's room where I was standing and sat down next to my feet outstretching her arms. I smiled at her and carried her, resting her on my hip, she put her head in my hair as she played with my hair in her small hand.

"Nessie did you see..." When he saw us he looked at us shocked

"I think she needed motherly affection," I said softly, Jake's face fell instantly

"No Jacob, it is not your fault. You are showing them more than enough love and affection, but they sometimes need something feminine, you know like a mother," I told him, but he still looked sad

"It's my fault that they won't live with a mother," he mumbled

"Jake it's okay, they are just babies. You lived without a mother, they will be able to live without a mother too. You love them more than any parents could love their children. Both parents, they don't need a mother to show them love, you show them enough affection," I told him, but then I heard something that caused both my heart and Jake's skipped a beat from.

"Momma," Sarah mumbled to my neck, smiling. I instantly pulled her away from me,"no sweetheart, I'm Nessie, I'm not your momma," I told her. Jake was standing infront of me pale, and not breathing

"Momma," she squealed happily, moving her arms up and down happily, smiling widely

"No, I'm Nessie," I said again shaking my head. Jake was frozen

"Jake, Jacob. Babies recognize their mother's scent since their birth, it is just the clothes, the shampoo and the body wash I used when I took a shower. She just recognized the scent," I panicked, he was not moving just frozen in shock, I ran vampire speed and placed Sarah in her crib kissing her head

"Momma," she squealed again

"I'm not your mother!" I raised my voice a little bit more than necessary

"Don't yell at her!" Jake growled, I didn't notice him standing next to the door. Sarah's beautiful face turned to a frown, her green eyes filled with tears, as one silently rolled down her chubby cheek. Then she cried loudly. I carried her and pulled her to my chest, she put her head on the top of my head and cried, I had an arm on the top of her legs and a hand patting her hair.

"It's okay sweetheart, I didn't mean to yell at you." I whispered as she cried to my chest. I kissed her head, until she stopped crying.

I rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. I put her in her crib. Jake put Willly to sleep because he woke up at the sound of Sarah's cries.

"We need to talk," he growled at me lowly. I walked outside following him

"What did you just do in there?" He asked me angrily

"What?"

"You practically told her that you are her mother. Well let me tell you, you are not her mother and you will never be. Now how I'm supposed to tell her that you are not her mother, she is just a baby she won't understand!" He whispered angrily

"Relax, I didn't do anything. She thought I was her mother because of my smell. When I change my clothes and take shower using different products she will return to normal," I replied

"Well if it didn't work, you will solve this problem before you leave," he told me walking back to the room to sleep. At morning- before the children woke up- I borrowed money from Jake and went to the mall. I bought maternity clothes, and showing product.

I showered using them and changed the clothes. Then I sat on the couch waited for Jacob's children to wake up. When they woke up it was like nothing happened, Sarah just crawled around the house as if she was looking for her, then she crawled back to her father who carried her and placed her on his lap. I really wish that I was their mother and I wish that I was Jacob's wife.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Helll everyone, thanks for reading my story. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. More RPOV, I find it hard to write JPOV, when I just write scrap it comes out either to man-ly or too feminine, what do you think of my JPOVs? Review and I will read them when the review glitch is fixed!

RPOV:

We were sitting in the living room playing with both children when we heard the door knock, Jake turned to me and mouthed 'go inside' I nodded and walked into Billy's room sitting on the bed.

"Hey Seth," Jake greeted

"Hey Jacob," I heard a couple of smacks so I guess they were doing a handshake or something

"Come in." Then I heard the door close. I opened the rooms door just a bit so I can see everything but I was sitting in an angle that they can't see me. I saw Willy run to Seth who was sitting on the couch

"Sef!" He said, climbing on the couch, sitting in the place between Jacob and Seth.

"Hey little one," Seth said patting Willy's hair, then he turned to Sarah who was sitting on Jacob's thigh.

"Hi Sarah," he told her, she leaned into Jake's chest and buried her face in his shirt shyly, peeking at him through her ridiculously long lashes and smiling, oh boy!

Jake laughed and wrapped his arm around her tiny frame in a side hug. Seth chuckled with him

"So how is work going?" Seth asked

"It's great, I'm having no problems there," he told him

"How is life going on?" He asked

"Well, it is great. I'm having a good time raising my children and I'm still planning to stop phasing soon," Jake said

"No man, you are our Alpha," Seth said,"don't do that," he added

"What I'm supposed to do?"

"I was thinking that maybe when your children are old enough, married and stuff that you could move away for a while. You know help yourself heal and stuff, this place has a lot of memories, if you went far away you can heal. Maybe you can meet someone, or re-imprint. I'm sure that what happened with Renesmee was not a real imprint, no imprint would be able to reject her imprinter," Seth suggested. Jake smiled

"It is a good idea, great idea actually. But about the imprint, my imprint isn't normal, normal things are never meant to be with me. When I was fourteen, I had my whole future planned. I wanted to finish highschool, and I used to have extremely high marks so I knew I would be able to get a scholarship. I wanted to finish college, I was saving college funds since twelve or thirteen. After I finished college, wanted to then start dating Amanda, you know her right?" Jake chuckled

"Yeah, the beautiful brunette of the reservation," Seth smirked

"I knew that if I completed my education and had the job that I was working when I was still a teen she wouldn't reject me. And I thought that is she rejected me I would meet someone else, all the girls around here are beautiful," Jake shrugged,"but when the Cullens and Bella moved here they ruined my dreams. It was wrong from me to fall in love with Bella, it was wrong from me to wait until she gave birth to Renesmee, it was wrong from me to love her and imprint on her. After all the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," as he was talking he was preparing coffee for both of them

"Enough talking about me, how is Annie, did you tell her about the imprint yet?" He asked, I think Annie is Seth's imprint

"I'm planning to tell her on our next date," Seth's eyes sparkled and a smile lit up his face as he talked about her.

"What is that smell of blood man?" Seth asked sniffing the air. My breathe stopped for a second

"I was preparing food for Sarah and William, I cut myself pretty badly," Jake lied smoothly

"You okay?" Seth asked

"Wolf healing," he smirked

"No, I'm not talking about the cut, you know Maddie and stuff," he said in a low tone

"I'm okay," Jake smiled

They drank coffee together talking about business and wolf things but I still can't remove Jake's speech about his dreams from before, I never though about how when my family moved to Forks they ruined his dreams. Everyone else from the wolves- from what I heard from their conversation- imprinted and had their happy endings, the ones who didn't imprint are very happy with being wolves except for Jake, the only things keeping him happy are his beautiful children. He is miserable. But I couldn't help but smile when I saw how Sarah was acting all shy around Seth, I guess she is shy infront of boys. She is so adorable, always snuggling to her daddy's side, sitting on his thigh, peeking at Seth every now and then when he catch her look she would cover her face with her daddy's shirt.

I also felt relieved when I heard Jacob agree to the idea of moving away instead of stop phasing, I know tht he might move on and never have a thought about me, but I wanted him to be happy and forget everything. He kept me happy all my life before Marc showed up, he deserves happiness.

When Seth left I sat back in the living room, Sarah didn't move from her position. Jake kissed her head

"I love you Sarah," he told her smiling, as she was still snuggled to his chest

"Awve yw daddy," she said. Jake looked up shocked, a wide grin spread across his features and he started placing kisses on her head and both cheeks

"I love you too," he told her the smile never leaving his face

"Willy, come here," Jake called

Willy ran unstably to his dad

"Do you want me to read you a story?" He asked him

"Nw, I plwey twy," he said

"Okay, when you want a story come and tell me," he kissed his head before Willy left.

"Do you want to go to your family? You could tell them that you want to stay with me, I'm sure they won't reason you if you didn't say anything. You could go with your fake story," Jake told me softly

"What if they reasoned me? I don't want to go, just give me time till I deliver," I said quietly

"What are you going to do then?"

"I will go with the baby, and tell them the fake story," I said

"Why don't you do it now?" He asked again

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked in a harsh tone, Sarah scowled at me, you know like really scowled because I spoke to her daddy like this

"It is not like that, they miss you a lot and I feel bad for them."

"It is not something new, you feel bad for everyone," I said in a sarcastic tone. Sarah scowl deepend, she crawled out of his lap until she was close enough to me, she grabbed a fistful of my hair in her small fist and tugged at it, hardly.

"Ow!" I said trying to free my hair from her grasp without hurting her, when I managed to free my hair from her grasp, she pointed to her father then looked at me. Jake was holding back his laughter, his eyes shining with tears of laughter

"Swwy," she said, telling me to apologize, I rolled my eyes

"Sorry Jake." And Jake finally burst out laughing, Sarah crawled back to his lap to her old position.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Reviews are still not fixed but that doesn't mean that you can't review, please review!**

 **Song: Someone Like You- Adele. I love Adele 3**

JPOV:

"Nessie?" I asked her

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the beach? There is some sort of a cliff that I used to go with Maddie, it is private so no one will see you," I asked her

"Oh yes! Yes, please Jacob!" She squealed happily

"Nessie why are you so overly excited?" I asked

"Marc didn't use to takie me anywhere," she dimmed down,"he always kept me at home," she sighed sadly

"I'm sorry you had to go through this," I told her, patting her hair.

"It is okay," she smiled, then she jumped from the couch- pregnant woman jump- and turned to me smiling widely "I'm going to get dressed," she walked happily towards Billy's room twirling a curl around her finger.

I got up and took both children in my arms to dress them. I dressed William in a grey long sleeved t-shirt that had dark blue stripes on it, jeans and a jacket with dark blue sneakers It is always cold at that cliff and I won't risk getting him sick. I dressed Sarah in grey- what do they call them? Legnins?No, leggs? No. Leggings! Yes- a white long sleeved t-shirt with a thick pink jacket and pink sneakers.

"Oh my god! Jacob they look so cute," Renesmee hugged William when she tried to approach Sarah, Sarah snuggled closer to me and buried her face in my shirt. I laughed and patted her hair kissing her head

"I love you Sarah," I told her

"Awve yw daddy," she said.

"She still doesn't like me," Renesmee sighed

"Well maybe you shouldn't have talked to me like that," I joked, she laughed loudly

"It was hilarious! She is so protective of you," she said giggling,"I've never seen a girl so attached to her father. She is always in your lap," she told me, I smiled.

"I put some blood for you in the basket, do you want some now?" I asked her

"Please?" She said, I rolled my eyes and handed her a cup, those cups that close and open they were large enough to contain to bags. We rode to the cliff and I spread the blanket and took out a bottle and cerelac for Sarah. William sat down and played with a small ball that was his favorite.

I fed her and cleaned the mess that she made, then turned to William as I was feeding him I could see Renesmee trying to befriend Sarah who was sitting beside me

RPOV: u

 ** _I heard that you're settled down_**

 ** _That you found a girl and you're married now._**

 ** _I heard that your dreams came true._**

 ** _Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._**

When I first heard my parents say that he got married, I didn't believe them, I kept telling myself that he couldn't get married that he was so picky and it is hard to find a woman of his type. I cried the night, I kept saying that it was a lie that he didn't get married. All the night I kept repeating 'it is a lie' over and over until I fell asleep, my pillow soaked in tears. I had a dream that it was me who married him, my wedding and his. That he was waiting for me at the end of the aisle. That I was Mrs. Jacob Black and that I was his and he was mine and we had lots of beautiful children that looks like him and I. Marc was on a work travel and I was glad that he was traveling because he always watches my dreams when I sleep.

I once asked him what was his dream he told me and I qoute 'I want to get married to a beautiful lady that loves me and I love her. I want to have lots of children with her and live with her as long as I shall live'.

 ** _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_**

 ** _But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._**

 ** _I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_**

 ** _That for me it isn't over._**

When I ran away from Marc to keep my child safe, he was the first one that came to my mind when I ran. I never thought that I would run to my parents or my family or our extended family just Jacob. I hated myself when I showed up, I hurted him bad, really bad and then I would suddenly show up at his porch, knocking on his door asking him for help to keep my child and I safe. At that time, I had convinced myself that he wasn't married that he was still living with his father but when I saw William I faced the truth that he is married and that he have children. When he told me that he was divorced I felt relief, I know it is wrong to feel happy for someone's else misery but I couldn't help myself. Ever since I heard about his marriage, I kept having the dream about him and I getting married and having children that is why Marc started to abuse me. When I knew that he got divorced I felt my chance with him come back alive, that I could be with him and I tried to show it when I help him with William or Sarah showing him that I'm not willing to be apart from him anymore.

 ** _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_**

 ** _I wish nothing but the best for you too_**

 ** _Don't forget me, I beg_**

 ** _I'll remember you said,_**

 ** _"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_**

If he rejected me like I did to him, I wouldn't blame him. I know that no matter what happened I will never find someone who cares and loves me as much as Jake would have done before I left him. I don't want anything but for him to be happy after all the misery he has gone through, even if this happiness didn't include me. After he agreed to Seth's idea I felt more hope, I felt like if he rejected me that we might cross paths some day and fall in love again. I might actually follow him and pretend that it just happened, that fate decided that we should meet again like this time, but maybe fate could let us fall in love again, this time or in the future.

I know that he will never forget me because I hurted him, that he will never forget any girl that hurted him. I remember that day that I rejected him like it was yesterday or this morning

 **Flashback**

 _I was fuming with anger. I was sick of him trying to get me to love him, I will never love him. He just need to stay out of my life and away from my happiness. I broke into his garge and looked at him with a death glare_

 _"You could have opened the door and entered you know?" He told me, I raised my hand and slapped him full force, I heard his jaw snap and blood dropped on the floor_

 _"I'm sick of you trying to ruin my life! You are just a sick man that lives to ruin other's people! First my mother and then me! Who do you think you are? Putting a wolf claim on me! Well let me tell you something, you are nothing more than a stinky, disgusting man that no one will ever love you and if anyone did she will be a psychic bitch that lost her mind to love someone like you. I hope you stay miserable for the rest of your damned life! Rot in hell," I yelled at him, he was holding his jaw with a hand and looking at me with nothing but pure heartbreak in his eyes, nothing but pure pain, and before I left I saw one tear roll down his cheek before he wiped it away and mumbling_

 _"I hope you have a happy life Renesmee. I will always be there for you."_

 **End of flashback**

 ** _Nothing compares_**

 ** _No worries or cares_**

 ** _Regrets and mistakes_**

 ** _They are memories made._**

 ** _Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_**

There is only one feeling that is flooding through my body these days, regret. Everything was a mistake but Jacob. The time that I'm spending with him now is bittersweet, knowing that it has to end that we have to be apart again. It is sweet because every second I spend with him is precious, I enjoy doing everything with him. Nothing is compared to the time with Jacob, an hour with him is like an hour in heaven. I never want this time that I spend with him to end.


	12. Chapter 12

**A** **/N: Hello everyone thanks for reading my story, special thanks to lytebrytehybrid88, newmommy2010, Guest and marlastiano for their encouraging reviews. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **I want to explain something before. When Renesmee ran away from her husband, she wanted to get back to Jacob and when she found that he is divorced, she didn't want to leave. She wanted him to know that she loves him and that she did a mistake by marrying Marc. She is not willing to be apart from Jacob and his children and most of all she wants Jacob to fall in love with her again.**

 **Please review!**

 **RPOV:**

I sniffled trying to hold back my tears when I smelled Marc

"Jacob?" I asked panicking

"What?" He looked up from the box that he was feeding William from

"Marc is here," I said tears falling down, Jacob sniffed the air then growled

"Keep my children safe," he told me I ran to both of them wrapping them as close as I can to my chest. I heard Jake phase then I heard his voice

"Tsk, tsk. Dear Nessie, didn't your family taught you manners? Didn't they taught you that running away from your husband is wrong?" He said in a sick tone. Jacob growled at him

"Shut up dog! Or I will kill those dear children of yours. Aren't they cute?" He said, in a flash he was infront of me took Sarah from my arms and in a flash back to where he was standing

"Give me back my wife or I will kill your dear child here," Sarah was crying. Jacob suddenly phased back

"Please don't hurt her," he begged Marc,

"Give me back my wife," Marc said

I put William on the floor next to me and ran to Marc

"Please let her go," I begged him,

"You come back with me," he said

I nodded, he threw Sarah but Jacob was fast and caught her in his arms, hugging her to his chest, kissing her head and her cheeks over and over. He was about to drag me away when the rest of the wolves came over, he got distracted for a second so I pressed my palms to his face and projected him black as a result of both distractions I twisted his head a whole twist and breaking it apart from his neck. I threw the head of my husband to the floor and ran to Jacob hiding behind him.

Seth burned his body right in front of me, I just killed my own husband. Jacob had his arms wrapped around his children pulling them to his chest and kissing their heads. I didn't notice that the pack left so I turned to Jacob and started

"Jacob, I'm so sorry about everything that I said and I'm so sorry about hurting you. I regret everything, every single thing. I know now that I can never live without you, I don't want to go back to my family or anything. I want to stay here and I want to stay with you, I love you Jacob!" I said fastly my body shaking with sobs

"No, Nessie, no. I'm no toy you could play with and throw it away when you are bored with it. Apology accepted but I can't love you back right now, I need time," he told me, shaking his head never letting his children out of his hug,"you could stay here as long as you like, but Nessie you need to understand what I'm going through right now. I can't just love you like that, not right now," he said, I nodded and kneeled infront of him and hugged him as close I can with my baby bump and his children the funniest thing happened, Sarah reached her hand out and tugged at my hair from behind then she tried to push me away with her small hands. I leaned back and looked at her she had her small arms around Jake's neck possessively and scowling at me

"Mwy!" She yelled at me, I laughed loudly.

"We can share," I told her smiling, she shook her head and snuggled closer to Jacob

"Mwy," she said again, Jacob chuckled and hugged her closer then he looked up at me, smirked and raised an eyebrow

"She is not willing to share," he said, William was asleep instantly snuggled to his father's side.

We actually continued our picnic, the whole time Sarah was snuggled close to Jake and scowling at me, and tugging at my hair if I got close to him. She is definitely not going to share her father with me.

"You love daddy?" I asked her

She nodded,"ywes."

"I love him too," I said to her

"Mwy," she said snuggling closer to Jake

"You don't want to share, do you?" I giggled

"Nw," she shook her head,"mwy," she repeated. I turned to Jake

"Well she will certainly give you a hard time in the future," I laughed. He chuckled then gave me a look that means he will joke with the children and telling me to play along

"Sarah?" She looked up at him

"You know, I think I love Nessie," he pointed to me,"what do you think?" He asked her. She frowned and tears filled her green eyes,"yw awove me, no hew," she pointed to me before she started crying

"No sweetheart, I love you more than anything but I love her too," he told her

"Mwy," she told him, snuggling closely to him and peeking at him through her lashes batting them twice. I could see Jacob's face melt at her look

"Whoa! When did she learn this?" I exclaimed,"I didn't master it until I turned two! And look at her, one year and six months old and already mastering the puppy dog eyes and the pout. She will be the death to you!" I laughed

"God's grace! I will never be able to resist such a face!" He laughed with me Sarah just smiled and snuggled to his chest.

My face fell, knowing that my child won't be able to be daddy's little girl or boy.

"Nessie? What is wrong?" He asked

"Jacob, I killed my husband, the father of my child. My child will never know his father," I sobbed. Jacob scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around me

"God! Your pregnancy hormones are worse than Maddie's," he told me trying to lighten the mood, I giggled and smacked his arm. Bad move! Sarah crawled out of his lap scowling at me, she sat in my lap and grabbed my hair in her fist tugging at it

"Gosh! I'm so sorry Jacob," I said, she crawled back to Jacob's lap and smiled at her father.

"Seriously! I'm going to loose all of my hair if she kept that up," I exclaimed rubbing my scalp

"Can I ask you something?" He asked softly

"Yes?"

"Why did he abuse you? He loved you a lot,"He asked

"You really want to know?" I asked knowing he will blame himself

"Yes," he nodded

"I was talking to my parents and I heard the rest of the family talk about a wedding and how happy they were that-that someone got married and finally got a happy ending when I heard a squeal I didn't know from who 'Jacob got married!' I didn't know what happened that night, I cried a lot and kept saying that it was a lie, that you were so picky and you will never find a girl of your type. Marc was traveling and I had dream, that it was my wedding and yours and that we had a lot of children together. Marc loves to watch my dreams when I sleep, he likes to know what I think after," I blushed, ever since I married him I never slept with clothes on always wrapped in a sheet, Jacob cleared his throat

"You know, but when he started to see this dream after that he got annoyed even after everything he did to me that night. So he started to abuse me until I stopped having this dream, but he already realized that he doesn't love me as much as he thought he did and continued his abuse," I said

"You could've stopped thinking about me before you slept," he said shrugging

"I couldn't help myself, you are the only one I thought about after he abused me because you always keep me safe. I'm sorry I couldn't keep your children safe today," I said

"It is okay, they didn't got hurt after all."

I played with William after he woke up with his toys and Jake played with Sarah peek-a-boo and those babies games he also taught her my name.

When the sun started to set Jacob turned to me

"Since everyone knows that you are here, do you want to go to a bonfire?" He asked

"I'd love to. I missed going to those bonfires a lot," I said smiling

"Can you tell me a little more about the pack and the imprints? I don't want to look stupid there," I said smiling. He smiled back and proceeded to tell me everything about them.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **There is some Blackwater down there. I love Blackwater! Who loves them too?**

 **Please review!**

 **RPOV:**

Jacob told me everything about his pack and who imprinted on whom and how many children they had. He texted Seth telling him that he is coming. I was excited when he was driving there, I really missed the beach, the pack and the imprints.

He parked the car, I suddenly got nervous. I mean, I hurted their friend and they had to see him suffer, they will surely hate me and the imprints won't accept me like they used to. Jake opened the door for me and helped me out before he took the children out and carried them both. I hid behind him as we walked down to the beach, I was startled when someone yelled my name

"Nessie!" A voice yelled that I recognized as Seth's. He always greeted me like that and he actually hugged me in his bear hug that I enjoyed

"We all missed you!" He exclaimed pulling away

"I missed you too," I said shyly, then he looked at my belly the at me with a smile

"A baby? What is the gender?" He asked me excited. I smiled at him, I guess Jake got better in controlling his thoughts as a wolf. They didn't even know that I was at his place.

"I don't know, but I think she is a girl. She is like me," I said, he smiled wider,"congratulations," he told me.

"Thanks," I said, he grinned and walked back to the bonfire. I missed the way how Jacob's friends treat me so much! Marc's friends used to eye me like a piece of meat, or a cup of O negative blood cause they are vampires. I kept hiding behind Jacob as we walked down the beach

"Nessie, is that you?" I heard Embry's voice call. I stepped from Jake's back a little to the side and they all beamed and called in unison

"Nessie!" They yelled

Embry came and grabbed me in a hug, so did everyone even Paul and Sam, but no one commented about my pregnancy they know she is Marc's and not Jacob's.

"Nessie, you are glowing!" Emily exclaimed hugging me. So did Rachel, Kim and even Clarie whom I didn't assume she will remember me. The rest of the imprints that I didn't know just smiled at me.

"Being pregnant and all," I commented shyly

"Tell us about it!" Kim, Rachel and Emily said, they seemed to be all pregnant together. Each of them had a little bump.

Emily started to introduce her children, she began with a girl about 5 years old

"This is Ashley Allison Uley."

Then she brought a 2 years old boy

"This is Christian Jousha Uley," she said smiling and then she placed her hand on her belly

"This is Aaron Matthew Uley," she said

"You have such a beautiful children," I told her smiling

"Thanks," she said smiling back.

Then Rachel came she had a 3 years old boy

"This is Peter James Lahote," she said and then she pointed to her belly

"This is Pauline Ann Lahote," she smiled, I smiled back.

Then Kim came over and introduced the baby in her belly

"This is Jackson Lucas Cameron," she said happily, first child, I smiled. Clarie was still thirteen so no children yet.

Annie- Seth's imprint, Nina-Collin's imprint, and Mary- Embry's imprin were still engaged or dating so still no children.

"What about you?" Emily asked, I looked at her confused

"What do you want to name your baby?" She asked me

"If a boy, Jacob Anthony Cullen and if a girl, Jaclyn Marie Cullen," I said

Emily nodded and smiled

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked shyly

"Yes, go ahead," I told her smiling

"What happened to your husband?" She asked.

I told them truth, because my fake story doesn't make any sense and I don't want to lie anymore, he is dead.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this," Rachel wiped a tear that fell from her eyes and wrapped me in a hug

"Know that you are always welcome here," Emily smiled, I smiled back at her and we continued talking about babies and stuff. They didn't even freak out when I took out a cup of blood and drank from it. Our conversation was interrupted with a

"What is she doing here Jacob?!" Leah yelled in his face, I shrank back in my place and looked down

"Leah please listen," he told her taking her hand and dragging her away from human ears to listen but not mine. He explained everything to her but she got more angrier

"She deserve every single bit of it. Did you see yourself when she went and married that leech?! Do you remember how you were when she left you?! You are so stupid Jacob! You let that leech lover drag you around like some dog till her leech came back and you let her daughter do the same. Both of them used you till they got their needs and left! That is your problem Jacob, you offer yourself for use to everyone, thinking that they might love you but they only hurt you. Even your wife or the girl before her. You cause yourself this hurt!" She said on a verge of tears

"Do you really enjoy raising those two alone? Do you really enjoy being alone? Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you hurt yourself?" She asked crying now

"I don't know, I don't know. Just please st-op," he croaked out looking down and pinching the bridge of his nose. She grabbed his face in her hands and brought it down to hers and kissed him. He kissed her back but then pushed her away lightly

"You imprinted Leah, I can't take you away from your happiness," he told her holding her waist in his hands. She still had her hands on his face,

"I'm so sorry Jake," she said then she brought his head down and kissed him again

"I'm so sorry," she stroked his cheek, he nodded

"It is okay, you deserve happiness," he told her, running his hand in her black hair. She kissed him one more time before she ran away and phased.

Jake sat on the sand his head between his hands and stared at the ocean. The whole children were playing together next to the imprints circle so I made sure that William and Sarah are with them then I ran towards Jacob.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review!**

 **RPOV:**

I sat beside him and took him in my arms, running my fingers through his silky black hair

"It's okay Jacob, it's okay. I promise you that I won't leave you again unless you tell me to. I promise that I will never hurt you again, I swear on my unborn child's life," I promised. I kissed his head, he pushed me away

"I want to leave, I want to leave and never come back. I want to stay a wolf for the rest of my damned life. Congratulations Nessie, your wish did came true, here I am miserable for the rest of my damned life, not having one happy second. But there is one wish that didn't come true, that I rot in hell one, why don't you hope a little harder on it so I can finally die and rot in hell. Don't you think that would be much better?" He spat. His face was broken, I shrank back and held my belly in my hands, looking down

"I didn't know that God listened to the wishes of cursed people," I told him quietly

"Well let me tell you something, there is no one cursed here but me. I wish that I died in my mother's womb or something. I wish that I never existed," he said shaking his head, he was about to leave when we felt an appearance next to our legs. I looked down and found Sarah hugging her father's leg, he leaned down and carried her placing her on his hip. She snuggled to his chest

"Awove yw daddy," she said

"I love you too Sarah."

I left him have his father-daughter moment and left back to the imprint circle.

"What happened?" Rachel asked me

"Tell us everything," Emily added

"Leah came and you heard what she said. Jacob explained to her my story, but she got angrier," I told them what she said and what Jacob replied,"she kissed him three times and told him that she is sorry and left," then I told him what happened between him and I. Annie went to get something to eat so Nina instantly asked about the imprint

"Excuse me, you are his wife right?" She asked

"No, I'm his imprint," I said

"What is the difference?" She asked again. Oh! She wasn't here when I told my story

"I rejected him four years ago and married someone else but it didn't work so I left," I was so not in a mood to re tell the story. Rachel sensing this she turned to her and explained the story all over again. I just sat and watched Jacob playing with his children next to the water. I looked up at the sky and prayed, God, he doesn't deserve this misery, please God if you can hear me, save him from this misery. Please God make him happy for the rest of his life.

When I was young, I didn't believe in God. I asked Jacob if he believed in Him he said of course, that the world didn't exist without a creator, that we didn't exist without a creator. He believed that there is a doomsday. At first, I didn't make any sense of his talking but when I went back home and thought about it over and over, I realized that he is right. Nothing exist without a creator. I asked him if God loves us or curse us because we exist, he told me that God loves all of his creatures. He used to go to the church every Sunday, he took me one day with him. After that day, I started to wait eagerly for Sunday all the week so I can go with him to the church. After months of going to the church, I completely, utterly believe in God. So I pray God to make him happy, to help him out of his misery.

As the people started to leave, Jacob was still sitting at the same place that I left him at playing with his children. When everyone left I walked toward him, but before I reached him completely I heard him humming a very familiar tune. It is the lullaby he used to hum for me when I can't sleep! I missed it, I missed hearing him humming it for me.

Tears fell down from my eyes, he turned his neck towards me and looked up, when he saw me, he smiled at me and nodded for me to come and sit beside him. I sat beside him on the sand and snuggled close to him, I felt cold. I took William from his lap and placed him in mine. Jacob wrapped an arm around me to keep me warm. I put my head on his shoulder and he rested his on mine.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked him

"Of course not, who would look after my children?"

"You are not leaving?" I asked,"not even in the future?" I added

"Running away from the pain isn't a solution. If I left, the pain would still be the same it won't change for the rest of forever. Not even if I found someone who makes me happy," he said staring at the ocean. A cold breeze passed by us causing me to shiver, Jacob tightened his hold to keep me warmer. I cuddled as close as I can to him and kept my head on his shoulder and my gaze at the ocean.

"I want to stay with you forever," I said

"I know," he replied

"I want to help you raise your children."

"I know."

"I never want to be apart from you, I will never let you go."

"I know."

"I love you Jacob," I finally said

"I know."

"Can you do for me a favor?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Convince Sarah to share," I giggled

"That would be a hard one, something else?" He chuckled

"Kiss me," I whispered. I rested my chin on his shoulder as he turned his head a little so it was facing mine, I leaned forward and so he did until his warm lips brushed mine sending sparks through my body. I felt like if I was on the top of the world, I wanted to scream out 'I'm kissing Jacob William Black'. I never wanted this moment to end. When he pulled away, I smiled at him. He gave me a smile and turned stare back at the ocean.

"I love you Jacob," I said again

"I know."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, special thanks to lytebrytehybrid88 for her encouraging reviews. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review!**

 **JPOV:**

I heard an "Ughhhhh," then a smash. I jumped up from the couch and ran to the children's room first and found them sleeping. I rolled my eyes, Renesmee and her hormones. I walked into Billy's room and found her sitting on the vanity chair, her bronze curls a mess covering half of her face, her arms crossed over her sowllen belly and she was glaring at the mirror. I noticed the brush at the opposite side of the room

"What's wrong Nessie?" I asked her. She started crying, Gosh! Her pregnancy hormones are crazy!

"What is wrong honey?" I asked her softly

"I'm so fat and I'm so ugly. My hair is a mess and I will never be as beautiful as your wife is and you will never love me," she sobbed into her hands. As beautiful as my wife is?

The fat part, I understand. Maddie always said that she was fat when she was pregnant and that I don't love her anymore because she is fat. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

I took the brush and sat Nessie on the bed edge, I sat cross legged position behind her. I grabbed the end of her hair and started brushing. I kept brushing and brushing until her hair became tangle-free and she stopped crying.

I ran the brush one more time through her curls and started braiding. I braided her hair from the crown of her head a very long braid that reached her hips.

"Check it out," I told her putting the brush aside. She got up and walked towards the mirror, she looked at the braid with fascination holding it out to the side so she can see it. Then she smiled widely

"Jacob! It is so beautiful!" She exclaimed looking at me happily then back to the mirror running her hand over the braid again. Is it me or does she look like she never braided her hair?

"It is just a braid Nessie," I uncrossed my legs and stretched them out

"It makes me look so pretty!" She giggled happily. I got up from the bed and walked next to her, opening a drawer and taking out a simple emerald headband that matched her dress colour and had a small bow of the same colour- Maddie loves to wear them. I still don't understand why she didn't take any of her stuff with her. I put it on the top of her hair, fixing the bow to the side. She touched the headband in her hand and grinned widely, bouncing happily in her place

"This is so pretty," she said happily. Okay, there is something really wrong, was Marc that harsh on her that is why she is like this? She gets happy over the simplest reasons ever. I guess it is Marc that caused her to be like this. I'm glad he is dead, he took my imprint away from me and hurted her. I wanted to torture him before killing him, but he threatened to kill my daughter and I couldn't do anything.

Nessie hugged me with her small arms and rested her head on my chest

"Thank you Jacob," she said happily

"I love you," she added. I kissed her head

"I know."

"Jacob?" She said still hugging me

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me some pickles?" She asked, resting her chin on my chest so she can look up. She pouted and did the oh-so-famous-Nessie's-puppydog look and batted her lashes twice

"Pickles?" I asked her

"Yes please," she batted her lashes again.

"Okay, we need to go grocery shopping anyways," I said. Maddie used to crave weird things all mixed together and she always wanted me to taste them. I used to eat them silently because it would please her.

"Thank you," she stood on her tip toes and pecked my mouth then skipping her way outside the room. I went to my old room and dressed both of my children nicely. I love it when they wake up and stay in their cribs playing. I put on my usual jeans and shirts and took both of them outside setting them on the floor next to the TV.

"Nessie? Where are you?" I asked

"I'm here," she said from the kitchen

I found her standing in the kitchen with a cupcake in her hands eating from it.

"You ready?" I asked her, she nodded taking the last bite

"You sure it doesn't make you nauseated?" I asked her

"I craved it but that doesn't mean you can't take a paper bag or a plastic one with you, just in case," she said walking past me

"Okay," I rolled my eyes, she took William and rested him on her hip, putting her cheek on the top of her head

"Can I carry him?" She asked

"Sure, sure," I said taking Sarah from the floor. Then we took off towards the grocery store.

At the store, she kept William with her while I put Sarah in the cart. After a while, she gave him back to me because she got tired, so I put him next to Sarah in the cart.

"Jacob!" I heard a female voice call, I turned around and found a familiar face that I forgot the name of it

"I'm Amanda, remember from high school," she said. Wasn't I talking about marrying her the other day?

"Hey Amanda! How are you? Did you go to college?" I asked her

"Yes, I went to Yale. What about you?" She asked me

"University of Seattle, I couldn't go further because of my father and all," I told her

"How is he? Is he better right now?" She asked

"He passed away about four years ago," I answered

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Is that your wife?" She pointed to Renesmee

"No, she is my bestfriend. Her husband had to travel for a work trip so I'm keeping company," I lied. One of the children decided to make an appearance, she peeked a look at them and 'aww'ed

"Are those your children?" She asked

"Yeah, this is Sarah and this is William," I told her

"So you are married?" She asked kind of disappointed

"No, I'm a single dad."

"Would you like to go out sometime, get some drinks?" She asked shyly

"Why don't you give me your number? You know children keep me busy and my bestfriend's due date is next week so I need to clear my schedule, what do you think?" I asked her

"Sure," she took out her card and gave it to me

"You are a lawyer! You always wanted to be one. Congratulations," I told her

"Thanks, see you later," she smiled shyly and walked away.

I put the card in my pocket and continued pushing the cart

"Daddy?" I heard Sarah's innocent voice call

"Yes sweetheart?" I looked at her beautiful green eyes

"Awove yw," she said batting her lashes and stretching out her small arms for me to carry her, mastering the pout and the puppy dog eyes. I carried her and rested her on my hip.

"She is such a daddy's little girl," Nessie said smiling, she leaned closer but Sarah pushed her away and snuggled closer to me

"Mwy," she told her. Nessie laughed

"Willy do you want me to carry you?" I asked him, he looked up from his favorite toy

"Nw, I big bwy," he said, I kissed his head

"Sure you are a big boy," I told him smiling

"Do you still think I'm pretty?" Nessie asked him jokingly

"Yw awe bwtfwl," he told her smiling tugging at her braid softly

"He will never have a problem getting a girlfriend when he grows up," she giggled

"It doesn't matter. What matters that if he loved her that she doesn't hurt him. Or pretend to love him, use him,"I said, she knew that I was referring to her in the first part and the second part to her mother

"Aren't you going to let that go anytime in the future?" She asked

"I don't think so," I said. We shopped for the rest of the things we needed, then I payed and we drove back home.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, special thanks to lytebrytehybrid88 for her encouraging reviews. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **I would really love to know what you thought about this chapter! I enjoyed writing it a lot! Review guys.**

 **JPOV:**

"Nessie stop pacing you are making me dizzy," I said to Nessie who was pacing inhumanly speed in front of the couch where I was sitting

"Gosh Jacob! I'm going to give birth in two days! Two days Jacob!" She exclaimed, blur then she appeared in the other side of the room

"Isn't that something good?" I asked

"Of course it is not good! What if something goes wrong? What if I die? Or worse What if my baby dies? What if we got caught? What will grandpa say? What if-"

"Enough Nessie, enough," I put my hands on her shoulders and sat her down

"Carlisle is good at this, he knows what he is doing," I told her

"What if I lost too much blood?" She asked panicking

"We will do a blood transfusion. Carlisle has everything planned. Now go drink a cup of blood and sleep. I'm taking this week off from work, tomorrow I will put my children at Emily's and we will go there and stay at hotel. We are going to need that hotel room for the next week till you get better then I will come back here," I told her

"But Jake I want to come back here, I don't want to go home," she shrugged looking down

"I know, when we will leave, I'm bringing some people here to add two more rooms to this house. One for your child as a nursery and we will change it when she grows up and one for Sarah when she grows up," I said

"Really?" She looked up her eyes shining with hope

"Yes."

Eventhough she hurted me, I want her to stay. I don't like being alone. I hate being alone

She hugged me, putting her head on my chest

"I love you Jake," she said her voice muffled with my shirt

"I know."

She pulled away and skipped her way to the kitchen to drink the cup of blood.

She drank it all then she sat next to me on the couch

"Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?" She asked me

"I think it is a she," I said

"Do you know that she moves inside me when you talk? She loves hearing your voice," she informed

"Really?" I asked shocked

"Yes," she nodded,"and she also moves a lot when William is around, like if she is trying to get to him," she added. Oh God! I hope it is not what I think, I hope it is not what I think!

"What is wrong Jacob?"

"Do you...think that...it might be...a future imprint case?" I asked warily

"I don't know, but I hope so. I would love that my daughter get someone who loves her like a wolf does to his imprint," she shrugged. Oh hell no! So she can hurt my boy? There is no way in hell this is happening! I won't risk my child to get hurt because of the stupid imprint

"I mean William loves to be around me, like you were when mom was pregnant with me but weaker cause he isn't a wolf yet," she added

"I don't know," I shrugged

"Now go sleep so we can leave early," I told her

"Won't you miss the children?" She asked

"I will but it is just for two days, I mean when you deliver I will bring them with us," I said

She placed a kiss on my mouth and I tasted the blood on her lips, I grimaced and wiped my lips

"Sorry, I forgot that I just had blood," she said looking down

"S'okay."

She wiped her lips with her hands and kissed me again then she left to Billy's room. I layed on the bed in the children's room and tried to sleep.

Was I really worried about her?

Of course I am, it's an instinct

Will I be able to let her stay with me?

I think I will be able, it won't be that hard

Will I mourn her if she died?

Of course I will, I spent seven years of my life with her

Will my child imprint on her daughter?

I really hope not, I don't want him to go through my pain. I mean it is pretty obvious how he loves to be around her and how he always poke her belly and smile. How Sarah tries to keep him away from her, her instincts telling her that her child will take her brother away from her and telling her that Nessie might take her father away. My little girl is a genius! God bless her.

Do I love Nessie?

I don't know, maybe

Will I be able to let go?

No, I won't. As simple as that.

My thoughts finally calmed down and I was able to fall asleep. What woke me up was a shock. I opened my eyes and saw William tugging at my shirt to wake me up

"How did you get out of the crib?" I asked, I once switched the cribs because he used to climb from the crib to the table next to it and slowly drop himself down. So I switched it with Sarah's so he won't do that.

He pointed to the thin shelf next to his crib

"Don't do that again, okay kiddo?" I asked him, he nodded

"Daddy, Nwssie crwying," he pointed to the direction of Billy's room. I got up and ran to her room. I saw her clutching her belly and crying, blood all over the sheets, I panicked.

"Nessie, Nessie what's wrong?" I asked panic in my tone

"Jacob, don't panic. It is just a cup of blood," she said then she let out another cry of pain

"Nessie, please what's wrong?"

"It's the baby, she is kicking," she moaned in pain. I placed my hands on her belly and I saw her relax. When she completely relaxed I sat her on the couch in the bedroom and took of the sheets that were soaked with blood

"Jacob?" She said in a-frozen- tone

"Yes?" I asked warily

"I'm bleeding," she said. I froze for a millisecond then I ran to the phone dialing Emily's number

"Jacob? Why are calling past-"

"Nessie is in labor! I need you to come and take my children," I yelled

"Be there in a minute," she said

I dialed Seth's number, thanks God he got his medicine degree

"What the-"

"Nessie is in labor! I need you to get an ambulance and a blood transfusion serum or whatever you call them! Now!" I yelled to the phone

Hanging up I heard a car pull up and Emily rushed in

"Jacob where are the children?"

"In their room." I ran to my dad's room and found her trying to calme down her breathes

"Okay Nessie, I need you to calm down. Take deep breathes and exhale."

"Yes- like that sweetheart. Seth will be here in no time and we are going to take you to Carlisle okay?" I told her and she nodded

"Jacob, it's painful," she said

The baby is trying to make his way out but her skin is strong

"It's okay honey, it will pass. I will give you morphine as soon as Seth come, okay?" She nodded. I called Carlisle telling him to come over now because I won't be able to drive as fast as him

"Carlisle you need to come now! Nessie is in labor!"

"Don't hang up, I will give you instructions till I come."

"Okay doc."

The ambulance arrived and I put Nessie inside it on the clinical bed

"Okay first I need you to connect her with a blood transfusion machine. Bite through her arm to insert the needle," I took her arm and bit through it, Seth instantly inserted the needle

"I need you now to connect her to a vitals machine."

Seth did it in no time. Carlisle informed Seth with the stable vitals of Nessie and Seth did his work.

"Do you have morphine Seth? You need to perform a C-section now."

"But Carlisle-"

"No Seth, no. Give the phone to any doctor who tries to object understand?"

"Okay doc."

We rushed with Nessie's bed towards the operations room and Seth injected her with a large amount of morphine that could work. Seth proceeded the c-section under Carlisle instructions. He finally took out the baby girl, I took her in my arms and rushed out of the operation room to wash her and feed her. As I was washing her she was splashing the water at me and smiling, her eyes were icy blue, her features were all screaming Nessie's name, she looked just like her except for the eyes, the hair and her mouth were different from Nessie's.

God! I hope she don't think I'm her father.

I cleaned her and used one of Nessie's blood cups to feed her from, when I finished feeding her she opened her little mouth and yawned then snuggled closer to my chest falling asleep.

I walked back to the operation room and saw Seth calmly doing his job

"Is she alright?" I asked him

"She is okay. Her vitals are normal, she just need a little rest and some blood she will be fine," he told me smiling as he sealed her wound

"I'm so proud of you Seth, you really did a great job," I told him. Seth was like a younger brother to me and I'm proud of him.

"Thanks Jake. Anything for our Alpha," he said smirking

"Thanks man, when will she wake up?"

"When the morphine effect disappears," he said

"Can you show me the baby?" He whispered

"Sure, sure," I said, when I wanted to give the baby over she just clutched to my shirt tightly and snuggled closer than before

"Oh my God Jake! This is wrong, she thinks you are her father," Seth exclaimed

"I don't know what to do," I said honestly

"Sarah is going to murder her," Seth said laughing

"There is only one daddy's little girl and it will always be my Sarah," I said.

I called Emily to check on my children she told me that they were sleeping so I thanked her and hung up. Sitting down on the couch in the room were Nessie is, I sighed and fell asleep. What only felt like minutes I felt a tug at my hair, I opened my eyes and saw Nessie's baby pointing to her mouth. Hungry.

I took a bottle of blood-Seth bought baby stuff after he finished the surgery.

I fed her another bottle and stared at her icy blue eyes as she looked at me with fasination and...love?

God! What did I put myself into?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, special thanks to lytebrytehybrid88 and newmommy2010 for their encouraging reviews. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **JPOV:**

I felt Nessie stir beside me, I was exhausted. I couldn't sleep because the baby insisted that I play with her, so I did.

I played peek-a-boo and many other games with her until she slept again. She looks like 2 months old

"Ja-ke?" Nessie asked

"Hey Nessie," I told her smiling

"Where is my baby?" She asked looking around

"Here, she is a girl," I tried to place her in Nessie's arms but she clutched my shirt

"Here is mommy," I told her pushing her away and putting her in Nessie's arms

"Hey Jaclyn," Nessie cooed

Jaclyn stared at her mother in fascination, she smiled at her mother and snuggled closer to her. Whew!

"Do you want blood Nessie?" I asked her

"Yes please," she said cuddling with her daughter

I filled for her a cup and gave it to her after helping her sit up.

I sat beside her as she drank

"She looks a lot like you do you know that?" I told her, she smiled and nodded

"Well she is my daughter," Nessie laughed and shrugged. Her laugh shook Jaclyn awake, she studied us both in fascination then she reached out for me. I pretended that I didn't notice and took out the phone to check on my children.

"Hey Emily," I said, Jaclyn squirmed in her mother's grasp and made a disapproval noise

"Hi Jake."

"How is William?" Jaclyn continued with her noise and tears filled her icy blue eyes

"He is good, still sleeping," I could hear her smile

"What about my little girl?" I asked her happily, with that Jaclyn started crying. I moved away to continue my phone call

"She is alright, missing you."

"Well I miss her too, I will check on Nessie then come and get them, 'kay?"

"See you then, bye."

"Bye."

I walked back to Nessie's bed while looking through my phone

"Hey Ness, I'm going-" I looked up and found both girls glaring at me,"get my children," I continued in a shocked whisper

"Where the hell did you go?" Nessie asked angrily

"I was talking to Emily, I want to get my children," I said. Did she think that I will put her before my children? Hell no!

"Couldn't you handle one more minute without them?" She asked

"They are my children and they need to be fed and cleaned. I didn't give anything to Emily so excuse me," I said walking out of the room. She will never come before my children no matter what she did. I drove to Emily's and took both children, then back home. I showered them, fed them and dressed them to go to the hospital with me.

 **RPOV:**

Seeing him walk away was painful. I didn't mean to talk to him like that, I know that he was trying not to let her get attached to him so she won't think he is her father. I mean sure she is a half-vampire and she is smart but she was never around her father, not even when I was pregnant. She didn't hear his voice or felt his presence around her. It was Jacob's voice whom she heard, his presence that she felt, his hands that she felt their touch. No matter how much he tried to escape this, he won't be able to. Poor Sarah, now she has to share her father with two.

He didn't take long, he came back with both of his children and sat down beside me setting both children in his lap.

Tears filled my daughter'a icy blue eyes as she stared at Jacob with a heartbroken look. I turned to Jacob, tears in my eyes too

"Please Jake don't deny her from a father," I begged

"No Nessie, no. I can't, I'm sorry," he told me shaking his head

"Please Jake look at her, please. I'm begging you," I said again as tears rolled down her cheeks

"No, Nessie, I can't," he said

"It was all your fault and you have to fix it," I snapped

"My fault? How so?"

"You were the reason that Marc abused me and I had to run away," I said

"Really? Well I didn't tell your family to inform you. I didn't want you to know anything about me and it wasn't my fault that you couldn't stop yourself from thinking about the mistake you've made. So don't blame this on me!" He yelled at me. Sarah saw how Jaclyn was staring at her father so she snuggled close to his chest and scowled at her. Jaclyn scowled back at her. God we are going to suffer with those two. William was staring at my daughter with fascination, like she is the most beautiful thing on earth. He will surely imprint on her in the future.

"Listen Jacob, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to blame you, I just...don't want her to live without a father. Look at Sarah, I want the same to my daughter," I said,"I want her to have a father."

"As soon as she understands completely we will tell her everything, okay Renesmee? We are not going to wait until she matures or any shit like that. Two years old maximum, she will know that I'm not her father as soon as she is only months old but we will just pretend," he told me sternly

"Sure, sure. Two years maximum," I said. He put her on his other thigh, right opposite to Sarah and William was sitting next to Sarah was just staring at her.

"Sarah this is Jaclyn, say hi," Jacob said, Sarah scowled at her and snuggled to his side

"Mwy!" She yelled at her. Jacob kissed her head

"Of course, you are my only little girl. I love you," he told her smiling at her, she smiled and batted her lashes

"Aowve yw daddy," she said to him

"I love you too sweetheart. Now say hi," he told her. Her scowl returned as she faced her again

"Hwi," she told her angrily

Jacob kissed her head

"Good job sweetie," he praised, she smiled and snuggled to him.

"William say hi to Jaclyn," Jacob said to a flabbergasted William

"Hawiiiiiii," he stretched his greeting. Jaclyn smiled at him which stunned William more. I hope she doesn't turn stupid in the future like me and reject him. Jacob chuckled and I saw a stunned expression in my daughter's icy blue eyes as she stared at William. Oh boy!

"It didn't take much charming after all. Does that work with you?" He looked at me his eyes humorly narrowed

"The staring and drooling thing? Or the stretched greetings?" He asked me cocking his head to the side. I laughed at him shaking my head

"No, not my type," I said laughing.

"Daddy?" Sarah said

"Yes honey?" Jacob said

"Yw mwy, nw hew?" She said [(you my, no her?)(you are mine not hers?] pointing to Jaclyn

"Yes honey. I'm yours," he told her smiling playing with her short hair

"Yw awove me, nw hew?" She asked [(you love me no her)]

"I love you both," he said

"I love Nessie," he pointed to me,"I love Jaclyn," he pointed to my daughter,"but I love you the most," he told her and she understood him. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled. Good! She finally agreed to share! Wait- did he say that he loves me

"FYI: I just said that to explain it for her. I'm not sure yet," he said, okay, I can wait.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, special thanks to lytebrytehybrid88 for her encouraging reviews. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Please review!**

 **RPOV:**

"Jacob?" I called Jake who was sitting next to me, in the same position of before but this time the children were playing together. Sarah was still uncomfortable but she played. I could see how my daughter's eyes sparkled when Jacob smiled at her. She loved Jacob and she loved me a lot. William kept giving her toys and she would show them to me. She has been born since 12 hours and she looks like a 4 months old.

"Yeah Nessie?" He answered

"Can you help me? I want to go to the bathroom," I told him shyly. He fed me a meal like two hours ago before giving me another cup of blood to keep me strong. I was fascinated by Jaclyn and how is she able to play with Jacob's children without getting thirsty for their blood.

"Sure, let me call Seth," he said pressing a button next to my bed. In minutes Seth was here, he sat next to the children while Jacob helped me get up and kept a hold of my hand as we walked into the bathroom. I heal fast, but I wasn't compeletly healed yet, it is a deep cut after all. I sat on the toilet while he stood his back to me.

I finished what I needed to do and got up fixing my clothes and washing my hands

"I'm done," I told him

He opened the door and took my hand again helping me back to the bed

"When can I go home Seth?" I asked him

"We need to make sure your wound is compeletly healed. After I remove the stitches and then you will be able to go home," he told me

"Thanks Seth, I appreciate it," I smiled

"That is my job," he smiled and left. Jacob sat back down putting his children in his lap while I took my daughter in my arms and cuddled her to my chest. She smiled at me and her icy blue eyes sparkled. I love her eyes.

"You are so beautiful Jaclyn, do you know that?" I asked her. She squealed and smiled

"Mommy loves you a lot," I added

She smiled wider and her squeals got louder as she shook her arms up and down. I kissed her head and smiled at her beautiful face. I saw Jacob from the corner of my eye talking to Sarah

"See sweetie, it is okay to love other people. I love William, I love Jaclyn and I love Nessie. You love William don't you?"

She nodded her head,"you love me?" She nodded again

"You love Seth?" She nodded shyly

"You love Bella?" She nodded and he proceeded mentioning names to her and she always nodded

"See? You love all those people together," he smiled at her, she smiled an identical smile. He kissed her head and told her 'I love you'.

"William?" Jacob called a still flabbergasted William. I giggled and he chuckled

"Yew daddy?" He answered still staring at my daughter, a stunned expression in his green large eyes

"You are staring, staring is not polite," he told him smiling

"Bwt shew sw pwetty," he told Jacob-still staring wide eyed. Jacob laughed and I laughed with him

"Prettier than me?" I asked jokingly. He nodded, is it possible that he imprinted on her now?

"Do you know her name?" Jacob asked

"Jacwlyn," he said- of course still staring

"You want her to love you?" Jake joked, Willy nodded.

"Go and talk to her, don't just sit and stare like a weirdo," Jake told him. Willy jumped from one leg to the other so he was closer to her, I shifted Jaclyn so he is able to see her

"Hwi Jacwlyn," he said smiling, my daughter smiled, she was also staring at him with fascination

"Yw awe sw pwetty," he told her. She smiled and squealed as if 'thank you'. Willy leaned forward and kissed her cheek, She giggled a babyish giggle. I laughed and kissed William's cheek. He blushed, thing that he inherited from his father. During the seven years I spent with Jacob, he always blushed when a girl come close to him or touch him even me, when I grew up of course. At that time I was like 16, he didn't have any feelings for me yet but he always blush when I touch his hand or kiss his cheek. My friends form highschool used to come over at our house and we would all sit in the living room, Jacob was usually there when they come. Like a typical hormonal teenagers, they would stare at him and whisper about how sexy he is as if he can't hear them. I would just sit back and enjoy the sight of a blushing Jake looking down or pretending to watch TV. Jacob hugged William a side hug and kissed his head,"good job my boy, I'm so proud of you," Jake smirked

William looked up at Jacob and smiled widely

"Daddy! Hwngey," he told him

"Okay," Jacob dragged a bag from under the chair and took out a plastic box and a sippy cup.

"Hey Ness?"

"Yes Jacob?"

"Do you think she would like eggs, you liked to eat them," he said, opening the box and handing the sippy cup to William

"I don't know, we should try," I replied, I didn't like eating eggs when I was pregnant, I liked cupcakes and pickles.

"Sarah, sweetheart, do you want some food?" He asked her, she shook her head and returned to play with her toy. I enjoyed watching Jacob feed William, it was a cute thing to watch. Jaclyn was staring at them with fascination too, obviously I'm not the only one who finds the Black men interesting, like a mother, like a daughter.

"Hey Jaclyn?" Jacob called her, she perked up

"Do you want food?"

She nodded. He fed William the last bite and set him next to Sarah in their stroller. Twins stroller. How creative! Then he took out a scrambled eggs plastic box, he opened it and sat Jaclyn on his leg, he put a bite in the spoon and gave it to her. She was sitting face to face with him, the children's stroller was a bit to the left so they were able to see Jacob's face clearly. Jaclyn chewed a little on it then she grimaced and spat it right in Jacob's face. His children, Jaclyn and I burst out laughing at his expression. A bite of chewed scrambled eggs in the middle of his face and he was scowling.

"Thanks a lot Jaclyn," Jacob told her, taking out wet wipes and wiping his face.

"Do you want some Nessie?" He asked me, I nodded still giggling

"Very funny," he scowled at me giving me the box of eggs. His children were still laughing at him while Jaclyn was squealing with a wide smile on her face. Jacob took out another box that contained chopped pickles , he opened it and took out a piece putting it in Jaclyn's mouth. She chewed a little then she smiled widely and nodded for him to give her more

"Good thing she didn't spit it at me," Jake commented giving her another piece.

I giggled again,"sorry about that," I told him

"S'okay. She is just a baby," he told me

"Sarah, sweetie do you want milk?" She shook her head,"cerelac?" She shook her head again,"mashed potatoes?" She shook her head.

"Why?" He said taking her from the stroller and placing her on his other leg, she snuggled closer to him

"Nw hwengwey," she said

"One bite?" She shook her head,"for me?" She snuggled closer than before,"please?" He added, she nodded. Jacob smiled and kissed her head taking out a plastic box that contained cerelac, he fed her the whole box as she smiled at him widely. When he finished feeding her and wiped her mouth clean, he kissed her head

"I love you Sarah," he told her smiling

"Awove yw daddy," she said resting her head on his chest and falling asleep. On the other leg, Jaclyn was watching their exchange with fascination- she stares at everything with fascination- cocking her head to the side as she watched him kiss her head and how she fell asleep. Jacob turned to her and smiled, her icy blue eyes sparkled as she smiled back

"What about you? Do you want some blood?" He asked her, she nodded, he took out a bottle of blood and placed it next to her mouth as she started sucking at it.

"Do you have a buffet or something in there?" I asked him jokingly

"You need to be prepared for anything when you have children. Do you know how much this bag weights?" He asked

"I don't know, but it seems heavy, even for a supernatural creature," I said,"what does it contain?"

"Sippy cups, bottles, plastic boxes, cerelac box and powdered milk box just in case I ran out of the ones that I filled, water, diapers, wet wipes, baby powder, baby oil, baby shampoo, extra clothes," he looked at me,"do you want me to continue?" He asked. I shook my head and giggled,"I think I have a pretty good idea about what you put inside it now," I said still giggling.

"Good thing Jaclyn is like you, you won't need to carry such a bag for too long," he said smiling, I smiled back at him glad that he finally accepted her as a daughter. When she finished her bottle Jacob too it away from her mouth and placed it back in his bag. He kissed her head and brought her closer wrapping an arm around her and an arm around Sarah. Him, Sarah, William and Jaclyn were all sleeping, two on his lap and one right in front of him in the carter. Jaclyn enjoyed her time with her 'father' but she also loved me to carry her a lot. I mean in the whole 12 hours, I was carrying her. Only for four hours Jacob took care of her because either I slept or she wanted to play with his children and him. I loved my daughter and I loved this 'family'.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, special thanks to lytebrytehybrid88 for her encouraging reviews. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **I know, short, sorry. I will try to make the next one longer. Please review! :)**

 **RPOV:**

I was trying to get up but I couldn't. I tried to sit up but I felt a stinging pain at the wound, I layed back down and shook Jacob awake. It was his only chance as a nap but I needed to go to the bathroom.

"Jake, wake up," I shook his shoulder

"Yes?" He instantly jumped up

"Can you help me get up?" I asked him, he nodded

"Sure, sure." somehow he sat all three children in the stroller. Then he got up and helped me get up slowly.

He stood up and waited for me to finish, I felt like I needed a shower. I can't believe I will ask him to do this but I have to

"Jake?" I said shyly

"Hmm?"

"I think I need a shower, can you help me wash my hair and stuff?" I asked looking down

"Okay..." He said,"let me get the babies shampoo and soap, are those okay?" He asked me

"Yes," I nodded shyly. He walked back to the room and came back with the shampoo and soap.

I already took off the hospital gown sitting down on a chair with my back to him. He turned on the water and tested it with his hands. I felt the warm water run down my shoulders and my back before my hair

"Is it warm?" He asked me

"Yes," I nodded my eyes closed, the warm water on my body was an amazing sensation.

He started with my hair, brushing his fingers through it as the water ran through it. He put some shampoo on his hands and rubbed them together. I couldn't see him but I could hear his movements, he started by rubbing my scalp and my hair from its roots then down to the rest of my hair. He rubbed my whole hair one more time then he washed it with water gently. He washed it two more times being so gentle while washing it and making sure it was completely free of soap. Then I felt him start scrubbing my shoulders with soaped sponge then my shoulder blades then my back till the bottom of it where it is no more appropriate- for him. I wrapped my arms around my chest as he turned the chair to face him so he would be able to scrub my stomach without touching the wound harshly.

I didn't know that the soap on it would burn, it burnt a little but it was still painful. I let out a gasp and not knowing what I was doing, I unrwapped my arms from my chest and put a hand in my hair at the top of my head- which is something I do when I'm in real pain and placed the other hand on my knee, my eyes shut tight.

"God Jake!" I whispered pained. I could tell that he was shocked but he proceeded as fast as he can to put water on it. When the stinging calmed down, I relaxed myself only to notice how I was sitting. I instantly closed my legs and wrapped my arms around my chest looking down and blushing. He pretended like nothing happened but I could see the deep blush in his cheeks. He scrubbed my feet then my legs to my knees and my calves finally he scrubbed my arms and my waist then he handed me the sponge and turned around so I could scrub the inappropriate places. I scrubbed the rest of my body then I stood up slowly and turning on the water again and washed the soap from my body. He handed me a towel, I dried myself well

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get me normal clothes? I don't want to wear the hospital gown," I said

"Just until tomorrow," he told me.

"I got some underwear from Maddie's, try them if they fit," he said handing me a sky blue lace set of underwear.

"Didn't you find any other colour?" I giggled

"I like colorful things," he chuckled but then froze when he realized what he just said. I giggled again

"Like what colours?" I asked putting them on

"Em...um..." He stammered. I giggled

"I'm just joking," I said trying to hold back my giggles. The underwear fit well, but they were a little bit larger than mine. I wouldn't be surprised, Jacob likes large breasts and hips and his wife had very attractive curves. Her body was the perfect body that matches what Jacob likes. He likes curvy, large breasts, large hips, long legs and a flat stomach. I have curves but I am not as curvy as her.

"You can turn around," I said, still in my underwear or Maddie's, whatever.

"Here," he handed me a clean hospital gown. He never miss a thing. I rolled my eyes and put it on

"I'm done," I said. We sat on the hospital bed as he brushed my hair and braided it like last time. I like it when he brushes my hair.

"I have to go and put my children at Emily's so I can comeback early and sleep here, okay?"

"Can't they sleep here?" I asked

"It is uncomfortable for them," he told me

"I could tell Seth to get us more cribs, please?" I pleaded. He pressed the button next to my bed and Seth came in

"Hey man!" Jacob greeted doing the BFFs hands shake

"What's up?" Seth asked

"Could you get us more cribs or whatever, I'm sleeping over here?" Jacob asked

"Sure thing," Seth replied happily

"Where is Sarah?" Seth asked again. She squealed from the stroller Jacob took her from the stroller and walked back to Seth

"Here," he handed her to him, he rested Sarah on his hip and looked at her face closely

"Hi Sarah," he told her smiling

"Hwi," she replied shyly

"How are you? You good?" He asked her

"Gwd," she said. Seth kissed her head and handed her back to Jacob

"How is the other 'daddy's little girl'?" Seth asked smirking

"Sleeping," I answered

"Gotta go now," he smiled before leaving the room.

Jacob slept at the hospital with both children in cribs that Seth provided us with. From the magical bag, Jacob took out blankets and pillows for them. He also warmed their bottles with something he brought with him. That is why I decided to call it the magical bag. Hah! Poor Jake he has to carry it everywhere.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, special thanks to lytebrytehybrid88. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. SM owns it all. Please review!**

 **I know very short, but the next one will have a big event so that why I kept it for a chapter alone.**

 **RPOV:**

When I woke up the next day, Jake was already awake. Feeding the three children, they were sitting on the sofa next to each other, while he was sitting on the floor. He put a pickle in my daughter's mouth- she was sitting first to the right, then he handed her a blood bottle, she took a sip and he took it back from her. Then he put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in William's mouth, handing him his milk sippy cup making him drink a sip them giving it back. Finally, he feed Sarah a spoonful of cerelac and gave her-her milk bottle, repeating the process all over again and again until I lost count. He is good with children, he is good at everything. He noticed me awake

"Good morning Nessie," he said

"'Morning Jake," I said

"There is some eggs next to your bed, you need to eat them. There is also blood or coffee, choose one or mix them together, I don't know," he smirked

"I will stick with coffee," I told him. He fed each of the children their last bite, handing them their bottles to drink the rest of their milk/blood. His clothes were covered with baby food, milk, even a spot of blood as he came over to help me sit up. I pointed to his shirt and giggled

"Does this happens all the time?" It does, I saw it before but I want to mess with him

"Yes," he rolled his eyes, he put a tray on my lap with a cup of coffee and eggs dish. He took the empty bottles and put them back in the magical bag. He sat back on the floor and played with the children for a while till I finished eating my food.

"Hey Ness?" He called

"Yes?" I said chewing on a bite of eggs

"I have to go back to my house to fix some stuff. The rooms aren't ready yet so I need to get some necessities for Jaclyn, okay?"

"Necessities like what?"

"Crib, clothes for different sizes-"

"Jake get a bed not a crib, she will grow out of it in a month. She would sleep next to me in Billy's bed. We could take clothes from Sarah until she grows out of them," I told him

"Plus, I want to visit my family," I added in a whisper, he turned to me with a shocked look on his face

"You didn't want to before," he said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Marc is dead and I'm sure they would understand that I want to stay with you," I said still whispering

"Okay," he nodded shrugging,"whenever you want we can go," he added

"How about today?" I said before I loose my courage.

"Okay, after Seth remove your stitches," he said. I ate the last bite when Seth entered the room

"Good morning Nessie," he told me smiling,

"Good morning Seth," I told him grinning

"I see Jacob is your new babysitter," he chuckled, Jake mock glared at Seth before they both burst out laughing.

"Okay I'm here to remove your stitches so you could go back home," he told me.

He did his job then, Jake gave me a change of clothes and re-braided my hair. He changed his children's clothes and also changed for Jaclyn. I sat on the bed with the three children around me, William always sticking next to Jaclyn staring at her, he is so adorable! Jacob was running around the room making sure he packed everything. He seemed to forget that I was in the room because he took off his shirt to put a new one. God! I missed the half-naked Jacob, his chest, his pecks, his v-line...Okay I need to stop staring!

He put another shirt on and turned around to face me, he remembered that I was in the room now, his face flushed and he looked away when I met his look.

"Okay," he started walking to me and carrying his children. Jaclyn looked up at him heartbroken.

"Look here, I'm not going to carry anyone, I'm putting then in the stroller," he told her smirking. He put them in the stroller and handed me a blanket

"Wrap her well so she won't look very old. We don't want to get anyone suspicious," he told me, I wrapped her like he said, her face wasn't showing to anyone but me.

"Pretend that you have a problem walking, you just did a c-section you can't walk gracefully," he joked

I got up and cradled my daughter to my chest leaning on Jacob for support.

We made it out of the hospital without anyone getting suspicious, Jacob payed for the surgery and the room before so we didn't have to wait now.

He buckled his children in their car seats and I kept my daughter with me in the front seat.

Time to face the family. I sighed

"You ready?" Jacob asked turning on the engine

"Let's just get over with it," I said. I was extremely nervous, it isn't going to go well but I could just hope.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, special thanks to lytebrytehybrid88 for her encouraging reviews. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Okay guys I need your opinion about what do you think should happen next:**

 **1-That Renesmee finds out that Jacob left Washington to unknown place and that they will cross paths in the future and have their happy ending.**

 **2-That Renesmee calls Jacob before he leaves and get back with him and have their happy ending.**

 **I would really really really love to know which choice you choose! Please review!**

 **JPOV:-**

The whole ride I could hear Nessie's heart was beating out of her chest and her palms were sweating. I just hope it goes well

"I told Bella to shield me when we come so they won't know that you are with me. You are free with your thoughts. Stay in the car for a while if you want, the windows are tinted so they won't see you," I said to her.

"No, I just want to get over with it," she said. I parked the car and got out and opened the door, taking out my children

"Jaaaaaake," Alice sang skipping her way towards me and grabbing me in a hug

"Hey shortie," I told her smiling, she took Sarah from my arms and smiled at her

"You dressed her well," she told me kissing Sarah's cheek. Then Bella came over and grabbed me in a hug

"Hi Jake," she said,

"How are you?" She asked

"I'm alright, what about you?"I told her smiling

"I'm good," she answered taking William from my arms and kissing his cheek

"Hi William," she said

"Beela," he squealed kissing her cheek, she smiled at him. Then Rosalie came over vampire speed, taking Sarah and William from Alice and Bella's arms, kissing their cheeks.

"Mutt," she greeted nodding her head towards me with a smirk and an eyebrow raised

"Blondie," I smiled doing the same gesture. Then Edward came over, followed by Emmett, Jasper and Esme. I gave Esme a hug and smiled at her

"Guys, I have someone with me that wants to meet you," I said nervously

"Did you get another girlfriend?" Bella rolled her eyes

"No, it is someone you know," I said opening the door of the car, I heard collective gasps. Renesmee hid behind me like she always does

"Renesmee, is that you?" Bella asked

"Yes mom," she answered still hiding behind me

"Who is that?" She asked pointing to the baby girl

"My daughter," she mumbled putting her head in my back.

"Where is Marc?" Rosalie asked

"He is dead," she said

"How?" Alice asked

In a flash, I was pinned at the car with Edward's forearm on my throat

"How dare you? Kill my daughter's husband? Just because you are miserable that doesn't mean that you have to make my daughter miserable with you! You dog!" He spat, he was preparing to punch me but it grabbed his fist and pushed him off me

"Did you just stop for a minute and listen what happened? But no, that is how you are. That is why she came to me and not you. And I'm not miserable, stop telling me I'm miserable. I did my job, and I took care of her when she needed me, my job is done here and I'm done here too," I took my children from Rosalie's arms and turned around placing them in the car.

"Jake what about Jaclyn?" Renesmee called

"I don't know, why don't you let your dad find her a father who isn't miserable huh?" I snapped, getting in the car and driving off.

 **RPOV:**

As soon as he drove off, I turned to my dad who was frozen in his place

"Can I understand why you did this?" I spat

"I'm sorry Renesmee, I'm so sorry I didn't hear the whole story," he said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Dad why don't you see all the good thing he did to you? He never asked you to pay back. When you left my mother, he was the one who took care of her and kept her alive and when he fell in love with her -because of you, you hated him. It is not his fault that you left and let him get attached to my mother but you never thought about it! He helped you in that Victoria war and helped you when the Volturi came. He took care of me when you were busy with my mother doing your own thing while I was a baby. When I fell in love with Marc and had an argument with him, I used to go for him to comfort me and he did. He comforted me when I had any arguement with Marc, eventhough he felt betrayed because he imprinted on me and that I was supposed to love him. When I ran away from Marc, I came to him and he didn't kick me out, he took me in and helped me through my pregnancy taking care of me and my child never complaining. I killed my own husband, he didn't do anything to him. He accepted to be a father for my daughter because he didn't want her to live without one. And trust me, he doesn't want anyone to remind him that he is miserable, he knows that well enough. He only wanted my daughter, my mother and I happy but you never appreciate anything he had done!" I burst into tears by the end of my speech while my dad was still frozen, guilt filled in his gold eyes

"You deserve to feel guilty," I told him rushing into the house. I sat on the couch, my daughter in my lap as I cried. Jaclyn was frowning, her eyes were sad when she saw me crying. Rosalie came and sat next to me, brushing my hair away from my face

"I missed you Renesmee do you know that?" She told me smiling warmly

"I missed you too aunt Rose," I told her smiling wiping my tears

"You have such a beautiful daughter," she told me, running her hand on Jaclyn's cheek, Jaclyn shivered probably from the cold touch.

"What happened with you and Marc?" She asked me softly. I told her everything, and told her what Jacob did to me in details. From the day I came to Jacob till today, in small details never missing a thing.

"Sweetie, if you wanted to go back to him we understand. We know that he had been through enough and we all love him. Maybe you could help him out of his misery like he helped you with your daughter," mom said softly. I didn't notice that the whole family was sitting around me while I told them the story

"He is not miserable mom, he just feels lonely," I told her

"But he has his friends and his children ," Alice said

"Not that loneliness. He got used to having a wife next to him in his bed when he sleeps or around him during the day. He got used to the feeling of being loved and cared for but now nobody loves him that way. He misses those feelings, he feels lonely, unloved and uncared for," I told them

"You have to call him," Rose said

"Okay, let me..." But then I stopped knowing that Jacob who carried the blood bottles with him, that he was the one who fed her and put her to sleep.

"What?" Rose asked

"I just want to feed her but Jacob has the blood bottles and he usually feeds her," I said whispiring

"We can take her hunting!" Emmett boomed

"She is just two days old," I told them rolling my eyes

"I can hunt for her!" Jasper said excitedly

"Okay," I nodded shrugging with that we all went on a family hunt.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** **Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, special thanks to lytebrytehybrid88 for her encouraging reviews. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Here is ending number 1, the next chapter will have ending number 2. Review and tell me if you liked it!**

 **JPOV:**

I drove back home and I had already made my decision, I'm going to leave, I can't take any of this anymore. I packed everything in this house leaving only the furniture, I took all the money I have closing my bank account and all the money in the house. I wrote a note that said

 _By the time you are reading this, know that I left that I couldn't take the pain and the memories anymore. I promise to call every while to keep up and please don't follow me anywhere._

 _Jacob_

I put the note on the dining table to whoever wants to break into the house an check on me and took one last look at the empty house that had nothing literally nothing but the furniture. I turned around and walked away to my car taking my children with me and leaving.

I drove all the way to Vancouver, Canada. I was able to find an apartment that had two bedrooms that wasn't expensive. All my children things, like cribs and high chairs were able to be folded and packed so I didn't need anything for them. I found a job couple of days later and I would put my children at the day care when I go to work.

 **RPOV:**

When we returned from our hunting trip that day, I was exhausted so I slept without calling Jacob. I totally forgot to call him until Jaclyn said her first sentence

"Mommy where is daddy?" She asked me, at that moment I remembered that I should've called. I instantly reached the phone and called but no one answered, I kept trying and trying until I gave up and called Seth.

"Hey Seth," I said

"Renesmee," he said blankly

"Where is Jacob? I've been trying to reach him like an hour ago," I said worriedly

"He left," he said and I felt colour drain from my face

"Wha-what do you me-an left?" I asked

"He left and do you know why? Because of you! You used him till you delivered your daughter and then dumped him again! You used his good nature for your own good! And now only God knows where he is! We will never forgive you for taking our friend and Alpha away from us!" With that he hung up. I was frozen, my phone fell from my hands shattering the screen. My family was frozen in shock too, no one believed that he left.

When my daughter asked me the question again,

"Mommy where is daddy? I miss him," she said in a perfect grammar

"Sweetheart, daddy had to leave for a while," I told her

"When will he come back?" She asked

"I don't know, someday," I told her

"I miss him," she said again

"I miss him too," I told her kissing her head.

He left and all what he left for me was hope to meet him again.

 ** _Thirty years later_**

 **JPOV:**

Thirty long years, I didn't move from Canada, I stayed 10 years in each city. My children all are grown up and both of them phased somehow. When Sarah left for college she met a half-breed name Ethan and imprinted on him, they got married. She still visits every single day, and she is still the same possessive Sarah that allows no one to get close to her father. William still hadn't imprinted because I know who is his imprint. He knows her too they know the whole story of my life. He also decided that he is old enough to live alone. So I moved into a smaller apartment. I was proud of them both of my children went to college and became what they wanted. Sarah is a pharmacist and William is a lawyer. I didn't stop phasing because my children phased so I was still 24.

Today we were going to have a family breakfast, we do this every weekend just me, William and Sarah.

"Hi daddy!" Sarah said getting in the car pecking my cheek

"Hi Sarah, how is your little one?" She is pregnant four months along, I don't even know how she was able to get pregnant while she is phasing, it is just a miracle baby and she showed no signs of aging, she still have high temperature which means no changes in her wolf features.

"He is fine," she said smiling, she reminds me so much with her mother.

"What's wrong daddy?" She asked

"You remind me so much of your mother," I told her smiling

"Really?" She asked me

"Yeah."

We got William on our way, chating on our way to the café we usually have breakfast at only to find our surprise number one.

We were sitting down and eating our breakfast happily when Maddie came over, she looked old like 52 or something but she never fails to impress me with her beauty.

"Jacob is that you?" She asked

"Maddie?" I said

"Mom?" Both children said

When she saw the children she froze in her place as they stared at her

"Mom is that you?" Sarah asked

"Yes sweetheart it's me," she told her. My daughter smacked her palm on the table and got up angrily

"Don't sweetheart me! You left us years ago, you left dad to raise us alone and now you come and sweetheart me, how dare you?!" She whispered angrily

"I'm sorry Sarah but I couldn't control what happened," Maddie said sadly

"Of course you didn't!" She told her sarcastically, sitting back down

"Sarah calm down," William told her

"Good to see you again mom," William said with a hint of sarcasm

"How are you William?"

"I'm fine," he said taking a sip of his coffee

"I got to go now, hope to see you later," she said before leaving with Brady who was staring at me apologically I kept looking down at my dish as I tried to get a grip on myself as the pain showed up again after years of being there but numb.

"I'm sorry dad," William said,"she doesn't deserve your hurt. Let me tell you that you did really a great job raising us, that you didn't need her," he told me. I looked up blinking back my tears

"Thank you," I told him

"I love you dad," he told me

"I love you too son,"I said. When we thought that we are done with surprises, I saw Nessie and her daughter come in to the café. It took one look from William into Jaclyn eyes and they imprinted. Her being a half-vampire with a great memory, she ran to me and hugged me.

"Oh daddy! I missed you, I missed you so much, I love you,"She said crying into my shoulder. William was staring at her with fascination like when he was a child while Sarah was looking at her with a death glare.

When she pulled away she turned to William and smiled at him wiping her tears. I heard his heartbeat speed up and I smiled.

"So I finally met my soulmate," she winked and leaned down on the table placing a kiss on his mouth, when she pulled away she turned to Sarah who was holding the fork in her hand tightly that it bended and glaring at Jaclyn

"Still the same Sarah," she teased. Uh-oh! Wrong move Jaclyn

"This is my dad and not yours! I'm his only daughter! And this is my brother!" She whispered angrily trying not to get attention.

"Sarah sweetie calm down, it I not good for your baby. And sweetheart, it is okay to share, we shared you with Ethan," I smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Jaclyn sat with them on the table while I got up and went to Nessie

"Hey Nessie, long time no see," I told her smiling

"Hi Jake," she ran her hand through her hair and I saw a ring on her finger and my heart broke all over again. I guess my feelings showed on my face because she shook her head and giggled

"No Jake I'm single. I just wear the ring so I get away from the annoying boys," she said smiling

"I don't want to be with anyone but you," she said leaning close and I leaned down until our lips met, she tangled her fingers in my hair pulling me close to her. Then she pulled away and looked at me

"I missed you," she said placing another kiss

"Eww dad, you are making out in public," Sarah whispered low so no human could hear. I chuckled and pulled away looking at my daughter who was smiling at me happy that I got my happy ending. I wrapped an arm around Nessie's waist as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sarah! You grew up!" Nessie exclaimed

"Of course I did," she rolled her eyes

"You used to hate my daughter and I because you thought that we took your father and brother away from you," Nessie giggled

"Well you did," she nodded towards Jaclyn and William who were in their own bubble like if they knew each other for years.

"I'm so happy for you guys but I got to go and see my husband," she smiled kissing my cheek and hugging me closely. I left William with Jaclyn and turned to Nessie

"How about we go and get married? No wedding no guests, no one just me, you and the priest," I told her smiling.

"Alice will kill us," she said

"I would die happy," I leaned down and kissed her

"Then I don't mind," she kissed me again.

"I love you," she kissed me,"and don't say I know," she kissed me again

"I love you," I kissed her. With that I finally got to be happy and I thank God for finally giving me happiness.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story, special thanks to lytebrytehybrid88 for her encouraging reviews. SM owns it all. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Alternate ending:**

 **RPOV:**

"No, I'm not going hunting," I changed my mind,"I'm going to Jake," I said standing up

"I know most of you won't approve it, but I love him and I promised not to let him go. He is the father of my daughter and I belong with him," I said.

In a flash Alice was next to me with two suitcases in her hands

"Here is a new wardrobe," she said smiling at me

"Uhh thank you?" I said

"Here is your car keys," dad handed them to me

"And tell Jacob I'm sorry that I didn't stop to listen the story. I can't imagine how hard it was for him to see his daughter's life threatened to keep you safe, I'm sorry," he said looking down,"and tell him I appreciate everything he had done," he added

"I love you daddy," I said hugging him, he looked at Jaclyn

"I love you my granddaughter," he told her smiling, kissing her head. Mom came over and kissed my cheek hugging me doing the same to my daughter.

"Hey niece?" Uncle Emmett boomed

"Yes uncle?" I said rolling my eyes

"No Emmett," dad groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Don't go too rough, there will be children in the house and I'm sure they don't want to hear their father's howls or your screams," Emmett ended with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Go and get your mutt, girl," aunt Rose said,"I mean man," she laughed and I laughed with her.

"Oh come on, he isn't that bad," I told her

"He isn't that bad," she nodded her eyes narrowed thoughtfully,"and he has two cute little things," she smiled and I smiled back.

"Dad?" I asked

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you give me my credit card? I want to give Jacob the money that he payed for my c-section," I told him, it was pretty expensive.

"Oh trust me, he won't take a penny," he said,"but here is your credit card anyway," he said giving it to me in a flash.

"Dear, give those to Jacob, they are his and his children favorites," Esme said giving me a plastic box that contained cookies

"Thanks grandma," I said kissing her cheek

I took my Audi and drove full speed towards Washington.

When I parked the car I got out and broke through the house not caring about anything.

I saw the house completely empty, only the furniture was in the living room, dinning room and the kitchen. No pictures, no vases, nothing at all. But I heard noises from inside so I ran into Billy's room, I found Jacob putting the four photo albums that I saw in a suitcase then turning around taking albums from Maddie's closet.

"Jake don't go," I said

"I have to," he said not facing me still packing

"Let me go with you," I told him

"I can't make you happy," he told me,"I'm already miserable and I'm not going to take anyone else to my misery," he told me

"I'm going with you, it is not up for discussion. I need you in my life so does Jaclyn," I told him

"I already have my suitcases and I'm not going to argue with you about that," I said

"I don't have enough money for three children and a wife," he said, he wants to marry me if I moved with him!

"I pay for my daughter and myself I just want to be with you," I said. He didn't argue any longer so I walked to him and pinned him by his shoulders on the closet, getting on my tiptoes and kissing his lips forcefully, then I pulled away and kept him pinned

"I'm going with you, wether you like it or no," I growled at him, he chuckled and rolled his eyes

"I think I'm going to like it," he said

"I know are going to love it," I said before placing my lips on his for another fierce kiss

"I love you," I said breathless from the kiss

"I...love you too," he said I smiled and kissed him gentely

"Now let's get moving," I told him.

We left to Canada and bought a small house there where we built our dreams together. We got married and had children of our own- we had two. William married Jaclyn and Sarah met her soulmate at college and married him, leaving Jake and I to raise the two children that we had together. I finally made my dream come true, I had the husband and the family I dreamed of. I know now that no matter what came between us and tried to keep us apart that we will end up with each other, no matter what obstacles we faced during our way to happiness we could get over them just to be together.

 ** _The End_**

 **Special thanks to lytebrytehybrid88, MyWorldDosn'tEnd, newmommy2010, JacobFAN, marlastiano, Guest, AllyCo, Clauesme, EJM87, Elizabeth G Salvatore, Potter2011, VampireGirl141995, ZikkiLightwoodShadowhunters, angelvane002, crazy bumblebee, gabschenck, kmcwherter, nessiewolfe, sassy19, shallmullen, CarryOnMyWaywardSonKansas, aless92, fancyf, and flicka147000, for reviewing, favoriting or following my story, y'all great people! I know it was short but I hadn't planned it to be any longer than twenty-something chapters. Which ending did you like more? Review guys** ** _! GUYS! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER STORY? THAT STORY THAT I SUGGESTED BEFORE (MAGICAL LOVE)? DO YOU WANT TO ME TO POST IT? REVIEW! Sorry about the capitalization but just to gain your attention :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Just to let you guys know, chapter one of Magical Love is up. Go, read it, and tell me what do you think!**

 **Thank you so much for your support through my two previous stories and I hope you show the same support during my third one!**


	25. NEW STORY!

**UPDATE!**

 **I'M BACK! WITH A WHOLE NEW STORY!**

 **Black Love:**

 **The story of how, Jacob struggled to get over his failed imprinting case after his imprint's wedding. Follow Jacob as he get over his pain. From Jacob's POV!**

 **Start Reading NOW!**


End file.
